Nothing Like Us
by winstons-bowties
Summary: When you lose someone you care for, you feel sad. Well, Cam feels worse than that. Ten times worse. After losing someone he cared for, he moves into the Matlin Household. The problem is...well, Maya. She can't exactly stand him. He feels uncomfortable around her. How are they going to survive living together for a year? Or at least, until Cam is on his own? AU.
1. Prologue: Cam

Prologue: **Cam**

Cam was sitting on his bed. He sighed as he turned the page on the newspaper. He didn't like newspapers, but his billet family always left one on his bed, especially if he was in it. He smiled gently as he read the article title.

"Campbell Saunders: Fit for the NHL!"

Cam began reading the article. It was about his last game, which he planned out all by himself. Ever since Mike Dallas graduated, Cam became team captain. It wasn't his choice, but he was okay with it. He made sure the team practiced well, and that they got enough rest. He knew he'd be headed for the NHL when he graduated from high school, but he wasn't sure about the rest of the Ice Hounds.

That's why he was fit to be captain, to help all of them out, especially the younger ones.

"Campbell! Campbell, would you please come down?" Elizabeth Clarkson, his billet mother called him down. She sounded slightly worried, but she always had a worried tone to her voice. "Campbell?"

Cam put down the article and called back. "I'll be there in a second!" He sighed as he checked his phone. _No call from mom?_ He glanced at the clock. It was three in the afternoon, Sunday. Normally, his mom would be calling. He shook his head as he went down.

Cam took a breath at what he saw. The whole Clarkson family was sitting in the living room. Elizabeth, his billet dad Robert, and their children: Elisa, Daniel, and Kirsten. Cam furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't you have band practice, Elisa?" Elisa glanced at Cam and bit her lip. "Don't you have a job, Daniel?" Daniel ran his fingers through his hair. Cam glanced at Kirsten, but didn't bother to ask about her supposed date.

"You're probably wondering why we're all here." Robert said.

"Well, yeah, you're usually at work, Robert." Cam said gently. "Did the school call, or something?"

"Well, not the school," Elizabeth said softly, "but...do you remember the Rose family?" Cam nodded.

"I lived by them my whole life in Kapuskasing." Cam smiled. "Did they call?"

"Yes," Elizabeth say, "Cam, your mother passed away this morning." She said softly. "She got in a car crash and died on site." She continued. "I'm sorry, Campbell, but she's gone."

Cam stared at Elizabeth. He was frozen. He couldn't feel anything. _She's lying. Mom's not gone._ Cam shook his head slowly. He pursed his lips and felt them trembling. His head began to hurt from holding back tears. Everything was in slow motion.

"Campbell..." the Clarksons got up, moving to him. It was as if time were slowing down.

_Thump!_

"CAMPBELL!"

* * *

**A/N: **So, I've been on FanFiction before. I've written and posted, but all those accounts and stories are gone. Now, I've got a Camaya FanFic! -cheers- This story is AU. The only thing is it includes some of Cam having anxiety / panic disorder. Everything Degrassi has written about him is in here, except info from Friday, Feb. 15, 2013's episodes and any ones following so. This is AU! Cam and Maya have known each other since Maya was a 7th grader, so Cam was in 8th grade. He lived in Toronto during his 8th grade year, but was recruited for the Ice Hounds at the end of his 8th grade year when his family moved back to Kapuskasing. Make sense? Thanks!

I'm not asking for like 20 reviews. I'm asking for 5. Can you guys do that? Then I'll post the first chapter.

Thanks loves! xx


	2. Chapter 1: Maya

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I didn't think I'd actually get any. By the way, I made a mistake on my previous AN. This story is AU, but includes all that happened the first half of Season 12, and the plot that's currently going on about Cam (his anxiety, etc.) and Maya (their relationship). However, everything coming up will not be included.

* * *

Chapter One: **Maya**

**4 Days Later...  
Thursday**

Maya smiled to herself as she got to her house. She hadn't seen Cam in a while, and she was fine with that. She was happy that she had been able to avoid him for nearly a week. She just had to get through tomorrow, and everything would be good. She opened the door and quickly shut it behind her. She smiled as she walked into the kitchen, smelling her dad's cooking. "Hey mom, hey dad," she hugged her parents.

"Hey Maya, you seem happy." Margaret said. "Well, happier than usual." She laughed gently. "Did something nice happen at school?"

"Besides having avoided Cam for four days?" Maya smiled. "Nope, not much." She opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of lemonade. She turned to see her parents glancing at each other with worried looks. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked. "I don't mean avoiding Cam like I hate him or something." She said. "I just don't like seeing him." Her parents sighed. Her father lowered the heat on the stove.

"Maya, can we tell you something?" Dennis asked his daughter. He glanced at his wife, Margaret. "Your mom and I have some news, and I don't know how you'll take it." Dennis sighed and ran his fingers through his remaining hair. "Would you like to sit down?"

"It depends," Maya said, "is it about Katie? Is she okay?"

"It's not about Katie." Maya stood still. Her dad sighed and glanced at Margaret. She nodded at her husband. "The Clarksons called today," her dad said gently, "they gave us some news." He said softly. "Campbell's mother passed away Sunday morning, and Cam is in Kapuskasing right now."

Maya took a breath. She furrowed her eyebrows as the news sunk in. She felt her stomach turn and her heart tighten. "W-w-what?" She asked. "She's gone?"

Maya had only met Cam's mom twice: when Cam was severely injured and when Cam was released. Both times, his mother was very sweet to Maya. She said that Cam had talked so much about Maya a few days before his injury. She didn't blame Maya. She didn't know any better. She didn't know what had gone on between Maya and Cam.

"Car crash," Margaret said gently. "So, Campbell and his two younger siblings are...moving in with us."_ What?_

"What?" Maya asked.

"The Clarksons offered to take them," Dennis said, "but Campbell said he was fine with moving back to Kapuskasing." Dennis continued. "His billet family didn't want him to have to leave high school when he just has a year before he can join the NHL." Dennis said. "Campbell said he would give up hockey, so they called us." Dennis continued. "He's moving into Katie's room, and his siblings are moving into your brother's old room."

"What?" Maya asked. _Cam, in Katie's room?!_

"I know it's kind of sudden." Margaret said. "They'll be here on Monday." She continued. "She didn't get buried in Kapuskasing, but here in Toronto." Margaret continued. "Something in her final request stated she wanted to be buried here in Toronto." She shrugged and looked at Maya. "Are you okay, dear?"

_"What's going on?"_

_"I'm sorry to tell you this..."_

_"NO!"_

_"It's all my fault."_

_"No, it isn't."_

"Maya?" Dennis spoke. Maya turned to her parents and took a breath. "Katie is going to call later. She says she wants to talk to you about it." He said. "Are you okay about Campbell moving in?"

"I...don't know." Maya choked on her words. She took a breath. "I'm going to do homework." She said. "Don't answer when Katie calls, I'll answer." Her parents nodded, and Maya headed to her bedroom. She sighed as she opened the door. _Campbell Saunders in Katie's room?_ She fell back onto her bed, grabbing Hoot. She pursed her lips and shut her eyes. _Why would he move in? Why would he be okay with this?_

Maya sat up when she heard the phone ring. She took a breath and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Maya?" It was Katie.

"Hey Katie," Maya smiled gently, "mom and dad said you'd call."

"So, they told you the news." Katie said gently. "How are you taking it?" Maya sighed. "Not so good?" Katie asked. "Bad?" She continued. "It's not bad news, except for...well, you know." Katie sighed. "Maya, will you please tell me how you feel?"

"I don't know how I feel!" Maya said, irritated. "I don't want to see him again, but I don't want him to have to give up his life." She continued. "He'll be right across from me, Katie!" Maya sighed. "I don't know what I'll do when I see him."

"Well, he'll move in on Sunday, right?" Katie asked.

"Monday," Maya corrected her.

"Okay," Katie said, "you have time, Maya." She continued. "Think about what you're going to say to him." She said. "Think about what you're going to do about him moving in," Katie said gently, "how are you going to handle it?"

"I don't know," Maya sighed, "I can't just avoid him." She continued. "I can't just not talk to him," she sighed, "he'll be here for a year, Katie." Maya stood up, walking over to her Cello. She sat down by it. "I don't know how I'll feel."

"You have until Monday, don't stress." Katie said. "Cam is a nice guy, Maya," she smiled. "you'll be fine." She continued. "Don't say anything stupid, okay?" She giggled. "I know you still love those puppy-like eyes."

"What? I do not like Cam." Maya argued.

"If you say so," Katie giggled, "hey, I have to go." She said. "I'll call you Sunday night, okay?" She asked. "I have some essays to write and places to go." She giggled. "Bye Maya, and good luck."

"Bye," Maya sighed, "and thanks, you too." Maya hung up and looked at Hoot. She sighed and picked him up. "How about you, Hoot? Are you excited to see Cam?" She put Hoot down on her nightstand and decided to lie on her bed. "I don't know if I am, Hoot."

"Maya, dinner is ready!" Margaret called out for her daughter.

"I'll be there in a moment." Maya called out, and sighed. She stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. She walked out of her room, glancing at Katie's door. There was a spot in the middle where the letter 'K' used to hang. The outline of it was still there. Maya sighed and headed to the kitchen. She took a seat at the dinner table.

"How was your talk with Katie?" Dennis asked, putting down their dinner. Maya looked at the table. There was roasted potatoes, grilled chicken, and macaroni and cheese. She took a breath. All of Katie's favorites.

"Good," Maya said gently, "can you pass me the mac and cheese?" Her father smiled and handed it over. "Thank you." She said. Her parents began serving themselves, and Maya. "I talked to her about Cam moving in." Maya said softly. Dennis looked over at her. "I'm okay with Cam moving in," she said gently, "I can't wait."

"Honey, that sounds great." Margaret said. "We're going to have a dinner on Monday when they arrive," Margaret said, "come straight home from school, got it?" Maya nodded and stuffed some mac and cheese in her mouth.

_"Mm, mac and cheese, my favorite." Cam said. He chewed down some of the mac and cheese before looking at Maya. "Hey, you seem down, is it because of the orchestra thing?" Maya hadn't gotten accepted into an orchestra for youth, which was kind of sad. "Don't worry, you'll make it into the next orchestra."_

_"I'm not worried about that." Maya sighed. "I'm just worried that I won't be good enough for anyone."_

_"What do you mean? You're more than perfect." Cam said gently. He played with her hair and kissed her on the cheek._

Maya sighed and put down her fork. "I'm thirsty." She got up and grabbed a bottle of water. She took a sip and headed back to the table. She smiled and looked at the empty seats. It was a big table, which she never understood since her parents only had three kids and two were gone. She knew those seats would be occupied. _By Cam..._

_I hope I don't mess up this time. I can't mess up._

* * *

A/N: I'm happy with your guys' responses. By the way, the prologue was short because it was supposed to gain the reactions it did. ;) Don't worry, my chapters won't be super short. 7 Reviews on THIS CHAPTER for the next chapter! :) xx


	3. Chapter 2: Cam

A/N: The format has been messing up, which is why the last chapter was posted as bold / italics but I fixed it a few hours after, if you noticed. Thank you guys so much for your reviews, and everything. Any questions you ask will be answered in the story, so just keep on reading! :) Also, I know I only got like 5 reviews for the last chapter, but I decided 5 is good enough until I actually start getting more.

Thanks for the faves & follows! xx

* * *

Chapter Two: **Cam**

**4 Days Later...  
Monday**

"I'll miss you mom." Cam whispered quietly, dropping a white lily on his mom's grave. She had been buried on Wednesday, and he had visited her every day since. His siblings arrived at the Clarkson household on Saturday, and they visited their mother that day as well. Cam took a breath and stood up. He turned to his siblings, who were sitting on a bench a few feet from him.

Dustin, his younger brother, was frowning. He comforting his older sister, Jessica. Cam smiled at his younger siblings before walking over. He outstretched his arms, offering his hands to them. Dustin took one and Jessica took the other. "Are you guys ready to meet Maya?" He asked. Dustin nodded and Jessica smiled. She nodded excitedly. _I'm not._ Cam sighed as they left the cemetery.

The Clarksons were waiting for them. On top of their van was all of Cam's belongings, Dustin's, and Jessica's. Cam took a breath and pursed his lips. _I'm going to miss you so much, mom._ He helped his siblings into the car and got in with them. "Are you going to be okay?" Elizabeth asked from the passenger seat.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Cam said softly. He looked out the window as they began the short drive to the Matlin household. That's what he loved about Maya's house. She was close to school, close to the mall, and now she was close to the cemetery. He bit his lower lip and made a fist of his right hand. He held back tears as the cemetery disappeared from sight.

_I miss you, mom._

Cam watched as they passed by Degrassi. He furrowed his eyebrows, watching some of the seniors leave. It was lunch time. He sat back in his seat as they entered Maya's neighborhood. _Don't worry, Cam. She comes out in three hours. She won't be home for another three or four hours. You won't have to see her._

"Campbell, we're here." Robert said gently. Cam looked out the window, spotting the same Matlin household her knew. He sighed and opened the door. He stepped out and furrowed his eyebrows. _Here we go. At least she's not here yet._

He helped his siblings out of the car and began taking down their things. "I'll go ring the bell," Elizabeth smiled and walked up to the front door. Cam felt his stomach turn as Elizabeth rang the bell. He took down the last of his things as Robert took down Dustin and Jessica's bags. Cam sighed as the door opened.

He turned away from the door, grabbing his bags. His siblings held onto the ends of his hooded jacket. Cam took a breath and turned, following Robert to the front door. He watched as Elizabeth spoke to Margaret and Dennis Matlin. Cam bit his lower lip as he entered the house. "Hi Campbell," Margaret smiled at Cam. Cam smiled back gently. "Welcome to our home," she said kindly. "You know where Katie's room is, right?" Cam nodded. "Go ahead, help yourself. Dennis will help your siblings."

"Thank you so much for taking Campbell in," Robert said, "we didn't want him to give up his hockey career." He continued. "Besides, he has one year to go." He smiled. "Thanks again," he nodded at Dennis and Margaret.

"It's our pleasure," Dennis smiled and shook Robert's hand.

"Well, we've got to go." Elizabeth said. "Call us if you need anything, alright, Campbell?" Cam nodded gently. Elizabeth hugged him tightly and smiled as she let go. "Have fun."

Robert smiled at Cam. "Don't get into too much trouble, Campbell."

"I won't." Cam said softly. He watched as Robert and Elizabeth left. Dennis shut the door gently before locking it. Cam took a breath as he grabbed his bags. He turned to head to Katie's room.

"Campbell," Dennis said. Cam turned gently. "Dinner is at five tonight, ok?" Cam nodded and turned away. He sighed. _Great, dinner...with Maya._

Cam turned to his left, finding Katie's room. He opened it slowly. It smelled like vanilla. He furrowed his eyebrows and but his bags on the floor. He licked his lips and ran his fingers through his hair._ God...Katie left it really girly...must of changed it when she changed._ He smiled when he remembered Katie's transformation back to the nice girl. He shook his head as he sat on the bed. He glanced to his right, seeing light blue pillows.

Katie's walls were covered in inspirational quotes and some singers Cam had never heard of. He saw her vanity, and some pictures were still taped onto it. He got up and walked over. A bunch of the pictures were just family pictures. A lot of them were of her and Maya. He smiled as he traced Maya with his finger on one of the pictures. _She's so pretty._

Cam shook his head before walking out of Katie's room. _What are you thinking, Campbell?!_ He turned to see Robert walk out of another room. "Your siblings are in there," Robert smiled, "they're sharing a bed." Cam nodded.

"Thank you," he smiled softly. He entered the room. It was obviously fixed, because it looked brand new. Dustin and Jessica were sitting on the bed. Jessica was playing with Cam's iPad, and Dustin was playing with Transformer Action Figures. "Hey, how are you guys?" Cam smiled widely, walking over.

"Cam! I don't know what to do." Jessica pouted, handing Cam the iPad. She was playing one of those Fashion Designer games, and messed up. "I picked the wrong outfit!" She sighed. "Help me!"

Cam laughed gently and took a seat beside Jessica. "Well, where is she going to?" He asked, gesturing towards the model.

"A date!" Jessica giggled. "To the movies."

"Well, I can see why you got it wrong." Cam said. "Girls don't wear formal dresses to the movies."

"Oh...so your girlfriend didn't wear dresses?" Jessica asked.

Cam sighed, "Ex-girlfriend, Jess," he began, "and no. She wore jeans and a shirt." He smiled. "She looked pretty." He glanced at Jessica, who was no longer paying attention to him. She was busy putting jeans on her model. Cam smiled and got up. He ruffled Dustin's hair. "Dinner is at five, guys, don't forget."

Dustin nodded and Jessica didn't respond. Cam walked out and headed over to Katie's room. _I'm tired_. He fell back onto Katie's bed and shut his eyes. _A short nap won't hurt anybody._

* * *

"Cam! Cam! Cam!"

Cam opened his eyes, groaning as Jessica came into the room. "Yes, Jess?" He glanced at the clock. _Crap, it's already three thirty?_

"Maya's here." Jessica flashed a toothy grin. "Can I say hi to her?"

"Where is she?" Cam asked.

"In her room." Jessica giggled.

"You're not bothering-"

Cam got off the bed when Jessica turned away. "You can't stop me." She giggled. "Her dad said I could go."

Cam groaned as Jessica ran into Maya's room. He took a breath, standing outside Maya's room, hiding. He listened for Jessica. "Hi," Maya... "You must be Jessica."

"Mhm, I'm Jessica Saunders, and I'm a 5th grader!"

"Aren't you cute," Maya said softly, "I'm Maya Matlin, and I'm a 10th grader." She giggled. "How are you liking my house?"

"It's big!" Jessica said. "And you have a lot of pictures in the house." Jessica continued. "Do you play instruments?"

"Mhm," Maya said, "the cello, violin-"

"You play violin? Me too!" Jessica said excitedly. "Except I'm not that good." She sighed. "I'm still learning."

"Maybe I can teach you," Maya said.

Cam sighed and knocked on the door gently. "Jessica, are you going to come out now?"

"No!" Jessica called out. She turned to Maya. "Tell him I don't want to come out."

It was silent for a moment, until the door opened a bit and Maya stood there. She looked Cam in the eye and gave a small smile. "Jessica is busy right now, but she can take a message."

Cam took a breath as he looked Maya in the eye as well. "I have nothing to tell her." He sighed.

"Okay," Maya said. She looked at Cam for a moment. "I'm sorry about your mom." Cam nodded, and Maya gently shut the door.

Cam pursed his lips and furrowed his eyebrows. _Wow, it's like she's gotten...prettier._ He shook his head and walked back to Katie's room.

_God, Campbell, you've got to stop thinking like that. You got over her, remember? She's not supposed to be your anchor. So stop it._

* * *

Cam sat at the dinner table. He had offered to set the table, but Dennis insisted that Maya would, so she did. Cam sat at the end, his brother on the left of the table, his sister on the right. Margaret was next to Jessica and Dennis was next to Dustin. Maya sat at the other end, facing Cam.

Cam took a breath as he chewed his macaroni salad. _This is really awkward._ He'd make eye contact with Maya, but neither would speak to each other. Margaret and Dennis, however, were engaged in a conversation with Dustin and Jessica. He glanced away from Maya. _Is it going to be like this every night?_

"Campbell," Dennis said gently, "we're going to leave early tomorrow," he said, "for school." He continued. "The Clarksons already took care of enrolling your siblings."

"Okay, thank you." Cam said, smiling a gentle smile.

"Maya, would you get some water?" Margaret asked. "Dustin's thirsty." Maya nodded, getting up and opening the fridge. She grabbed some bottled water and handed one to Dustin. She placed one in front of Cam, and Jessica.

"Thanks," Cam mumbled. Maya didn't reply, and took her seat.

"So, how are you doing in school, Campbell?" Dennis asked.

"I'm doing good, sir." Cam said. "Just struggling with Anatomy but I've got a tutor."

"Call me Dennis." Dennis said. "'Sir' makes me seem old." He laughed gently. "Good, that's good." Cam smiled.

"Thank you." Cam said. He took a sip of his water. Then, he glanced at Maya. She was poking at her vegetables before stuffing broccoli into her mouth. Cam smiled to himself. Then, he dropped the smile.

_Stop it Cam. Stop it. Not again._

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! 5 Reviews + for Chapter Three! ;)

P.S. Just in case my format confuses you.

_Italics__: _Flashbacks / Thoughts


	4. Chapter 3: Maya

A/N: I decided to reply to your guys' reviews in this A/N. Thank you for the reviews! I'm so happy you guys like my story. xx

** Degrassi-fan12 **Yup! It's by Justin Bieber. (he's my husband, btw, guys.) After listening to it I decided it'd be the perfect 'theme' for this story. :)

Everyone Else Who Reviewed (but didn't ask a Q): Thank you so much, I enjoy your feedback! :) I love you guys. :* Also, any questions you guy have regarding the plot (what happened b/w camaya, when did they break up?, etc.) will all be answered IN the story! So just hang on, and thanks.

* * *

Chapter Three: **Maya**

**The Next Day  
Tuesday**

_Mmm...smells like french toast._ Maya smiled to herself as she finished fixing her outfit. It was morning, and she was getting ready for school. _I feel like I'm forgetting something._ She shook her head, looking at her outfit. _I look fine._ She picked up her bag. _This still feels the same._ She felt her phone in her pocket. _That's not missing._ "Maya, come down! Cam and his siblings are already eating." _Right, that's what I forgot._

Maya sighed and walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. She held her shoulder bag and walked to the kitchen. Dustin and Jessica were sitting together, both eating waffles. Cam was sitting at one end, eating french toast and scrambled eggs. Maya bit her lower lip. _Wow_. She hadn't actually looked at Cam last night. Yeah, she'd glance, but she didn't actually look at him.

She took a seat at the other end, across from Cam. She placed a piece of french toast and some bacon on her plate. "Mom, why did I have to wake up so early?" She asked. "Doesn't the elementary start half an hour after Degrassi does?"

"Yes," Margaret sighed, "but your father wanted to speak to Dustin and Jessica's principal, so you and Cam are going to be at school early."

"Okay." Maya said gently. She bit into a piece of bacon and sighed after chewing it down. _Great, early. Same car as Cam too. Sounds fun._

"Alright, are you kids done eating?" Dennis walked into the kitchen, holding the car keys.

"Almost," Maya said, scarfing down her french toast. She chugged down some milk before wiping her mouth with a napkin. She swallowed her food and milk before nodding. "Okay, let's go."

Dustin, Jessica, and Cam got up. Cam took the plates, placing them in the sink before trailing behind his siblings out the door. Maya got into the passenger seat, sighing as she put on her seat belt. She watched as Cam and his siblings walked towards the car. She turned to her dad, who was looking through his phone. He looked up and turned. "You alright, sport?"

"Yeah," Maya said gently.

Cam helped his siblings in before getting into the seat behind Dennis. Dustin held his backpack on his lap and Jessica had hers at her feet. Cam sighed, putting his backpack on the floor. "Are you guys ready?" Dennis asked. The trio buckled their seat belts.

"I'm ready!" Jessica said, flashing one of her toothy grins. Maya glanced at Jessica in the mirror. _She really looks like her mom._

"Me too!" Dustin said. Maya smiled gently.

"I think we're ready." Cam said. Maya took a breath, looking at him in the mirror. He had a small smile on his face. She sighed before folding the mirror up. She looked out the window, crossing her arms. Dennis pulled the car out of the driveway, and they headed for Degrassi. Dennis glanced at Maya, who was looking away. He sighed.

"What?" Maya asked, turning to her dad. He gave her a look. _There is no way I'm going to talk to Cam._ Maya turned her head, and continued looking out the window.

"So, how are the Ice Hounds doing?" Dennis asked.

"Really good," Cam said, "I'm Team Captain, actually." Maya could tell he was smiling, even though she wasn't looking.

"Hmm, I think I read about that in the newspaper." Dennis said. "Congrats on that."

"Thank you," Cam said softly. "I really enjoy it." Maya bit her lower lip.

_"I just want to be happy."_

"Maya, we're here." Dennis said. Maya glanced at her dad, and then at Cam. Cam was busy talking to his siblings. Maya nodded and opened her door, getting out quickly. She walked up the steps, hearing her dad driving away. _That means Cam is a few feet behind me_. She shook her head before walking into school.

_Great. I've gone nearly a year avoiding him in school to having to see him every single day_. She continued walking heading for her locker. She stopped in front of it, confused to see Tristan waiting for her.

Ever since Tori transferred to a Fashion Prep Academy and Zig left, she hadn't spoken to Tristan. He had gotten a new circle of friends, and even had a boyfriend. "Um, hi?" She questioned his presence. "Can I help you?" Maya opened her locker. _Please don't tell me Tori sent him to make my life a living hell._

"I just have a message for you." Tristan said. "By the way, was that Campbell Saunders I saw walking in behind you?" He asked. "Is he back in school? He was gone all last week." He shrugged.

"Yeah, that was Cam...pbell." Maya mumbled. "What's the message?" She stuffed her bag into her locker, only grabbing a textbook, journal, and a pen. "Is it from Tori?" She asked.

"No," Tristan said, "it's not from Tori, it's from me." _And you call it a message?_ "Zigmund is back." _Excuse me?_

"Excuse me?" Maya shut her locker. "Can you repeat your message?"

"Let's go to the cafeteria," Tristan said, "we can talk there." Maya sighed and nodded, following Tristan to the cafeteria. "I have so much to tell you." He sighed. "How's Campbell doing, by the way?"

"I'll tell you in the caf." Maya mumbled.

The two entered the cafeteria, where a few people were eating breakfast. Tristan got them a table far from everyone else, for privacy. Maya sighed. "Alright, go ahead." She said.

"Zigmund Novak is back." Tristan said. "He's no longer going to that other school, whatever it was called." He shook his head. "I hear he came back for you." He began. "Is this true?"

"No!" Maya shook her head. "I haven't made any contact with him since...you know."

"Thought so," Tristan sighed. "Well Zig is back, and I'm pretty sure he's totally mad at Cam, still." _Oh, God, not Cam._ "How is Campbell doing?"

"I guess he's doing good." Maya said.

"Guess?" Tristan asked. "Please, Maya, I saw him walk in behind you, what's the scoop?"

Maya bit her lower lip. _How the hell am I supposed to tell Tristan that my ex-boyfriend is living in my house?!_ "It's kind of private, but uh...Cam and I have made contact." I mumbled.

"Hm, not surprised," Tristan shrugged, "just do your best to stay away from Zig. Warn Campbell too." Tristan continued. "Oh, and by the way, Tori is doing great at her school." _Right, like I care._ "She wanted me to give you her new number." Tristan said. _What?_ Tristan handed her a small piece of stationery paper with Tristan's name at the bottom. In the middle was a phone number. "She says she might call you, might not." Tristan shrugged.

"Thanks?" Maya furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well, I've got to go." Tristan said. "My friends are waiting," he sighed, "just...stay away from Zig. That's your problem there."

"Thanks for telling me." Maya said gently. _Ugh, first: living with Cam. Now? Zig._

Maya watched as Tristan left the cafeteria. She got up and headed for the exit as well. She took a breath as she opened the door. _Zig!_ He was walking down the hall, but stopped at his locker. She turned, going back into the cafeteria.

_How wonderful, he's here early._

Maya sat down by herself, far from the entrance and exit area. _I can't face Zig. I can't talk to him. I can't make contact. I can't even be in the same room as him!_ Maya pouted. _God, what if he sees Cam?! What then?!_ She took out her phone. _I should text-but why?_ Maya groaned, putting her phone away. _What the hell am I supposed to do?_

She shook her head, getting up. She walked out the doors, her heart beating fast. _Thank God he's gone!_ She took a breath, noticing more people were at school. _Okay, more people equals less of a chance that Cam or Zig will see each other._ She nodded to herself and began walking to the music room._ I need peace. I also need a cello._ She let out a breath as she opened the door. Miss Oh was sitting at her desk, reading notes.

"Hello Maya," Miss Oh smiled. "Here to practice with the cello?" Maya nodded. "Go ahead."

Maya smiled before sitting down the cello. She shut her eyes, and began to play.

_If only I could do this all day._

She stopped when her mind shifted to Cam. She opened her eyes and pouted, putting down the cello. She glanced at Miss Oh, who was busy talking to someone on the phone. She sighed in relief. _At least she won't ask me about my thoughts._ _What if Cam is out there and he just ran into Zig right now? No..he's got to be in the locker rooms, with the Ice Hounds. Right? He can't be in the halls...that's where Zig probably is..._

Maya took a breath before putting the cello away. "Thanks, Miss Oh." Maya said. Miss Oh turned, still on the phone. She smiled, nodding at Maya as she left.

Maya decided to head to her first class. _I need to get away from the halls._

_Please don't run into Cam, Zig. Please, please, please!_

* * *

A/N: Zig is baaaack!

I know, questions, questions, questions. Where did Zig go? Tf' happened between Camaya? What's up with Tori at another school? etc, etc. HOWEVER, all these will be answered, be patient. :*

5 + Reviews


	5. Chapter 4: Cam

A/N: WOW! Two Chapters in one day?! ;) I'm kind, aren't I? Haha, joke. Anyways, here you go guys. I just wanted to thank you all for reviewing, and please, please, please read the AN at the bottom. Much love. xx

* * *

Chapter Four: **Cam**

**That Same Day...  
Tuesday**

"Are you sure you want to practice with us this week, captain?" One of the newer Ice Hounds looked over at Cam. Cam took a breath. They were all in the locker room, sitting together in a group. He nodded gently. "We talked while you were gone, and we can practice by ourselves." The Ice Hound said kindly. "We can handle it."

"Thanks," Cam sighed, "but I'm good." He continued. "We can start practicing tomorrow." He smiled. Cam stood up and looked around at his teammates. _I can't disappoint them. Not this year_. He nodded at them. "Alright," he said, "meeting done." He smiled and watched as they left slowly. He picked up his backpack before taking one last look at the locker room. He walked out and headed to his first class. _Here we go. Gone for a week, and you're back. It'll be normal, it's not like anyone knows why you were gone._

Cam bit his lower lip as he walked into his first class. His teacher looked over as he walked in. "Campbell," she said gently, "welcome back." She nodded kindly to him. He smiled gently before taking his seat. He ran his fingers through his hair as his classmates shuffled in. He could hear them all talking about good things. _At least they're all happy._

"Hey Cam," Cam turned to his right, where a guy was sitting. "Were you sick?" _No._

"Yeah," Cam sighed, "just the cold, you know." The guy nodded.

"Oh, well, I'm glad you're better now." The guy smiled before turning to the girl behind him.

_Phew._ Cam furrowed his eyebrows. _Nobody will know. Nobody will ask._ He tapped his pencil on the desk. _You can make it through the day, Campbell. You've got it. Then you can go home...to Maya. I wonder where Maya is right now. I wonder if she has classes with her new friends. I wonder-_

Cam shook his head to himself. _Didn't I tell you to stop it, Campbell?!_ He heard the bell ring, and sighed in relief. _Here we go._

Cam sat in class, listening to the teacher. He wasn't paying much attention, unfortunately. I wonder how Dustin is doing. _Is he going to make friends? I wouldn't be surprised. I bet Jessica is making tons of friends. I hope so._

Cam nearly jumped when the bell rang. _Jeez._ He got up and trailed behind his fellow classmates. He began walking down the hall, but froze when he saw a familiar face. _Zig?_ Cam's eyes widened a bit. He followed Zig with his eyes. _God, that's Zig!_ He pursed his lips and his right hand became a fist.

_"You're a fucking psycho," Zig said, "I'm surprised Maya hasn't noticed it," Zig continued, "you don't deserve her," he said, shaking his head, "you're just a crazy guy that shouldn't be in her life." Zig said curtly. "If you really want Maya to be happy, you'd just disappear, forever."_

_Cam took a breath as Zig entered the school. He pursed his lips, fighting back the tears before taking out his phone. He sent Maya a quick text before dropping his phone on the steps. He got up and began walking away._

_"You're a fucking psycho."_

_"...you'd just disappear, forever."_

He felt his stomach turn. Cam began breathing harder as he turned to head to the nurse. _No...no...no...he can't go here. He can't. What's he...what's he doing here?_

Cam continued walking, clutching his stomach. _I can't. I can't see him. I.._

Cam entered the Nurse's office, realizing his eyes were watery. "Campbell, are you alright?" The Nurse looked at him. Cam shook his head. "I'll call home."

Cam wiped his eyes gently, "I-I don't live with the Clarksons anymore," he began, "I live with the Matlins."

The Nurse turned to Cam, "As in, Maya Matlin?" Cam nodded. "I'll call."

Cam sat down, taking in deep breaths. _Why would Zig come back? Didn't he hurt me enough?_

_"You think you're so amazing!" Cam said angrily. "I'm the one with the girl, not you."_

_"I'm the one the girl kissed when you weren't there for her."_

_"Get out!"_

_"Fine, but-"_

_"GET OUT!"_

"Campbell, Mr. Matlin will be here shortly." The Nurse said "I'm just going to call for Maya, he wants to take her out of class today as well." Cam nodded slowly.

_Great, first day back and you made it through first period. Great job, Campbell!_

Cam bit his lower lip and shut his eyes for a moment. _What if Zig already made contact with Maya? What if he's in her class and they're talking right now and..._

_"She'll just come crawling to me when you hurt her."_

"Campbell, Maya's here." Cam opened his eyes and took a breath. His eyes were stinging from the tears. Maya was standing in the doorway, holding her backpack. She was looking at Cam. He took another breath before licking his lips.

"My dad's here," Maya said, "come on." Cam nodded and got up. He followed Maya, and they left the school area. He got into the back of the car, and Maya got into the front.

"You alright, Campbell?" Dennis asked.

"I feel tired." Cam said softly.

"It's okay," Dennis said, "I'm going to drop you two off." He continued. "I have to go back to work, and Maya?" Maya turned to her dad. "Your mom is at therapy and she's going to your Aunt's house after," he said, "she's with her friend so we don't have to worry about her transportation." He continued. "You can take care of Campbell, right?"

_What?_ Cam bit his lower lip. _Maya, taking care of me?!_

"Sure." Maya said gently.

"Good," Dennis stopped the car, and they were home. "Alright," he turned to Cam, "feel better, Campbell." He nodded gently at him. "Maya will take care of you." Cam smiled gently before slowly getting out of the car. He continued to clutch his stomach as he got into the house.

He slowly shut the door behind him before Maya turned. "You can rest on the couch," she said gently, "that way I can go to you and the kitchen easier." Maya continued. "I'm just going to change and I'll be back with a blanket and pillow, okay?" Cam nodded. "I'll make you some soup."

"Thanks." Cam said quietly, before moving to the couch. He fell back onto it gently. He took in a deep breath. _How do I tell her that I'm not really sick? Well...I feel sick. I just...can't go back to school._

He shut his eyes as he held his knees to his chest. _If I go back, I see Zig. If I see Zig..._

He heard Maya come down the stairs. She's fast. He heard her walk into the kitchen and open a can of soup. Cam sighed as she entered the room. "Here," she walked over to him, holding a pillow and a blanket. "Lift up your head," Cam lifted up his head gently, and Maya placed a pillow under it. She unfolded the blanket and tossed it onto him. "There you go." She said gently. "Don't fall to sleep, you need to eat soup."

Cam nodded gently, and watched as she left. _Wow, she's really cute when she's caring._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Maya...I'm sad."_

_"Don't worry, I'm here for you."_

Cam sat up as Maya brought in a tray with chicken noodle soup, a glass of water, and a dinner roll. "Eat up," Maya sighed, "I'll get some pills for you when you're done." Maya said. "I'm going to eat in the kitchen," she said, "you can handle feeding yourself, right?" Cam nodded, and watched as Maya left once again.

_She's just so...kind_. He groaned as he began eating his soup. I wonder if she's made contact with Zig. _God, I hope not._

Cam continued eating, stopping to think every few minutes. Finally, Maya walked into the room. "Hey," she said, "is it ok if I take your temperature?" Cam nodded. _Wait. Crap._

Maya held a thermometer, and walked over to Cam. "Say 'Ahh'," she sighed. Cam opened his mouth, and she placed the thermometer under his tongue. "I'll be right back."

Cam groaned as he held the thermometer in place. He was at a normal temperature, and he knew that. He took it out, waiting for Maya.

"Okay-" she stopped when she saw the thermometer in his hand, "Cam, why would you take it out?"

"I'm not really sick."

_Let's hope she's fine with this._ Maya looked at Cam for a moment.

"But I can explain." Cam said quickly.

"Go ahead." Maya said, taking a seat.

_Great, Campbell. You screwed up again. Don't make her mad, not now._

* * *

A/N: So, the reason I don't take forever to post a new chapter is because I've been off of school this whole week! Thank God my district gives us one week off for Presidents' Day. ;) Anyways, when I go back to school on Monday, I can't promise a new chapter every single day, which sucks, but I'll update when I can. Hey, who knows? Maybe next week will be a good week and my teachers won't give me homework. Ha.

Anyways, thanks and 7 + reviews!


	6. Chapter 5: Maya

A/N: p.s. this chapter was written four hours before last night's episode

I just needed to write this note. After last night's episode...oh my God, I knew he'd be dying. We all saw it coming, but I was hoping, just praying that he would survive. I thought he was going to jump off the roof, at first, after watching the promos, I thought he did something in the greenhouse, and...well...you know. I just want to say how amazing Degrassi did with Cam's storyline, and how they portrayed reactions. (EVEN THOUGH I WANTED TO SLAP BECKY SO HARD) I just...and Demetrius's acting, it was perfect.

Anyways, I'm still continuing this story...even though Cam is gone. (FCK.) I just want to tell you guys ahead of time that the greenhouse idea is going in here. I didn't know they were actually doing that, I thought he was going to jump, turns out he did the greenhouse thing. So, yeah. I don't know what else to say. I'm so amazed by Dylan Everett's acting in the last episode, and I'm happy they Degrassi was able to send out such a strong message. Cam was the only guy character I could relate to, probably the only character I could relate to (except maybe Maya which is really ironic..)

For anyone who feels like they're not good enough for the world, remember what Fiona told Dallas, okay? There are people out there who care for you, who love you, and who would miss you when you're gone. If you ever feel like that, think of a reason to stay. Besides, there's always the Suicide Hotline: 1-800-784-2433

Also, I'll always be here for any of you guys. Thank you, and here's Chapter Five.

* * *

Chapter Five:** Maya**

**That Same Day...  
Tuesday**

"Okay," Cam sighed, and Maya looked at him. _Don't go so hard on him, Maya._ "Well, it...I..." she saw his lips trembling. She bit her lower lip. _Damn it, Maya! Look at what you did!_ "I can explain..." he began, "it's just...I..." _Stop him, Maya! Damn!_

"Never mind," Maya sighed, "you don't have to explain." She began. "I should thank you," she smiled gently, "now I don't have to take that French II test." She giggled softly. Cam smiled gently, and Maya took a breath. See, all better now. _I wonder if he takes French II...he didn't really like French I.  
_

_"Come on, Cam, we're supposed to be practicing for our oral exams." Maya sighed, holding the French I practice book._

_"But French is so..." Cam sighed, "I don't feel like it." He pouted. Maya took a breath as he leaned in, and he kissed her gently. She kissed him back, smiling through the kiss. Cam pulled away slowly, "I'm pretty sure I can pass my oral exam."_

_Maya let out a breath. "Yeah...totally."_

"Hey, do you take French II?" Maya asked.

"Nah, after going through that boring French I?" Cam shook his head. "Maybe I'll take it senior year." He shrugged. Maya nodded slowly. "Remember that time in French I when you got caught texting?"

Maya blushed, "Shut up! Besides, Tori was the one texting me. I didn't want to text her."

"Yeah, okay," Cam laughed, "or how about that one test that everybody failed." He said.

"Except Tristan," Maya laughed, "I told you we should've studied for that test!" She continued. "I had to retake it."

"Yeah, whatever," Cam shook his head, "how's French II?" He asked her.

"Boring," Maya sighed, "I don't know anyone in the class, so I'm always stuck with this super quiet Asian girl who sits in the back." Maya shrugged. "The tests are hard too!" Maya groaned.

"You should study." Cam said.

"Are you saying I don't look like I study?!"

"Well..." Cam smiled, "I can help you study." He said. "If you want."

Maya smiled, "That'd be _merveilleux._" Cam smiled as Maya looked through the drawers beside the couch. "Now, where did I put that..." she stopped when she found it, "got it!" She took out a French II textbook. It looked brand new, as if it hadn't been touched.

"Are you sure you've opened that book?" Cam asked, raising an eyebrow. He laughed. "It looks brand new!"

"Okay, okay, maybe I haven't been studying." Maya sighed, opening the textbook before taking a seat next to Cam. _Wow, he's gotten a bit taller._ She glanced at him, noticing she had to look up at him a bit. She opened it to her current Unit. "Okay," she sighed, "I just don't understand anything here!" Cam laughed as he let half of the book rest on his lap. He moved over a bit and smiled.

"Do you know how to read this textbook?" Cam asked. _No._

"Well..."

"You don't," Cam laughed, "up here is the vocabulary you're going to learn, they even have it in English next to it!" He continued._ Damn it._

"Oh." Maya let out a breath. "I did not know that." She laughed before shutting the textbook. "I hate French II anyways."

"_Pourquoi?_"

"Huh?" Maya asked.

"Why?" Cam laughed gently. "It's not that hard."

"Says you!" Maya pouted. Cam smiled. _His smile is just so...wonderful. I wonder how happy he is now. I wonder if he's doing well._ Maya took a breath as her glance moved to Cam's eyes. She smiled back. His eyes...She noticed a twinkle in his eyes. _He looks so happy. I haven't seen him this happy in forever..._

_"Maya, I'm happy, with you." Cam said gently. He smiled at Maya, kissing her softly. "You make me happy."_

Maya bit her lower lip. She nearly jumped when the phone rang. "I'll...I'll go get that." She got up and walked over to the kitchen.

_I can't make you happy, Cam. I can't._

She walked back into the living room. "It was just the wrong number." She mumbled. "Um, so..." she sighed, "can I tell you something?" She took a seat, but not on the couch. Cam nodded.

"Yeah, anything."

"I talked to Tristan this morning," Maya began.

"Oh, yeah?" Cam raised his eyebrows. "How's he doing?"

"He's...doing great," Maya sighed, "we talked in the cafeteria," she continued, "he told me how Tori was doing," she smiled gently, "but he also told me about..." _Here we go, Maya._ "Zig."

Maya bit her lower lip, staring at Cam's face. He furrowed his eyebrows, and he was biting his lower lip. "Tristan told me Zig was back," she began, seeing Cam purse his lips. He looked away from her, just listening. "I saw him in the hallway." Maya said softly. "Tristan...Tristan told me Zig was still mad."

"Oh," Cam said curtly.

"I wanted to tell you earlier." Maya said quietly. "But...I...couldn't." She sighed. "Have you seen him yet?" Cam didn't answer. Maya shook her head to herself. _Damn it, you screwed up. _"I'm going to stay away from him," she began, "you should...too." She sighed. "I'm sorry I brought it up." She stood up.

Cam turned from Maya, lying onto the couch. "I'm going to sleep." He sighed.

"Okay," Maya said softly, moving slowly to her room. She twirled a piece of her hair, sighing.

_You were doing so good, Matlin! Why did you have to mess up, again?!_

_"You're crazy, Cam." Maya said. "I...I don't want someone crazy in my life."_

_"I'm sorry to tell you girls this, but Katie, the greenhouse...we're going to have to take it away."_

_"Cam..."_

Maya felt tears well up in her eyes as she curled up onto her bed. She held her knees tightly to her chest, choking on her tears. She'd take deep breaths between sobs. _I'm so sorry Cam, I didn't mean to mess up. I didn't mean to mess up again._

_"Maya, why the hell are you crying over him?!"_

_"Leave me alone, Zig."_

_"Why should I? You like me, don't you? You said it yourself, you don't want a psycho in your life."_

_"Shut up! Shut up!"_

_I'm so sorry Cam. I didn't mean to make you mad._

* * *

"Maya! Maya! Maya!"

Maya opened her eyes, seeing Jessica in her room. "Mmm...Jessica?" Maya groaned, sitting up. "Oh my God, what time is it?" She looked at the clock. It was four-thirty, and that meant Maya had to set the table.

"Are you sick too?" Jessica pouted. "Cam feels better, and now you're sick." _He feels better?_

Maya smiled, "I'm not sick, I was just sleepy." Jessica nodded.

Maya stood up and offered her hand to Jessica. "Let's go to the kitchen?" Jessica smiled a toothy grin, and took Maya's hand. Maya entered the kitchen with Jessica, seeing the table already set. Dustin was sitting at the breakfast bar counter, playing with some action figures. Cam was beside Dennis, looking over the food. Margaret was talking to Dustin as he played.

"Did I miss something?" Maya asked.

Margaret smiled as she turned, "Not much, Campbell set the table." She said. "We're having mac and cheese, vegetables, and quiche."

"Okay, can I help?" Maya asked.

"Actually, I think we're done." Dennis said, turning, letting Cam handle the food. "You can take out the pitchers of water and iced tea." Maya nodded, opening the fridge and grabbing the two pitchers. She set them on the table, and watched as Jessica walked over to her older brother.

"Alright, dinner is ready." Cam smiled, turning. Maya took a breath, glancing at him. _He's happy...he's...really happy._

Maya smiled gently and walked over. "I can help." She said. Cam looked over at Maya, and gave a soft smile. "I'll take the vegetables." She picked up the bowl of vegetables and set it on the table as Cam and Dennis set down the other dishes.

"Dinner is served!" Jessica giggled.

Maya sat down, across from Cam, once again. She looked up, and noticed him look away. She smiled to herself. _I'm so happy he's happy._

_Don't you dare mess this up, Zig. I won't let you._

* * *

A/N:

Once again, thank you for reading. A reminder, this story will be continued. R.I.P Campbell Saunders :|

But, you know. Props to the amazing writers, staff, cast, etc. I'm just amazed with the episode. 5 + reviews, that is all.

P.S. Next chapter, I'll reveal much more about what happened between Cam and Zig, and what happened in the greenhouse that made Maya feel bad about making Cam unhappy in general. xoxo


	7. Chapter 6: Cam

A/N:

-HopelesslyFictional: Thank you! I'm glad you like this story. :)  
-Girlygirld: Thank you so much, your review means a lot to me. I'm so glad your friend is better and happier, because she deserves to be. The writers aren't bad people, they put out a message that needed to be put out, and thank you again. :)  
-hlskroc: Me too. :( And no, thank you! :)  
-hopelesslyinlove13: Thank you! And yes, I get it is some problem, I'll be fixing the format. :)  
-racheldh: Awh, I'm so happy I cheered you up! Thank you for your kind review. :)  
-Kayla Crystal: Italicized paragraphs are the flashbacks, italics in general are thoughts, I know the format messes up because this is but in Ch. 7 I'll fix it! :)

Anyways, I don't know if I can update tomorrow, maybe no maybe yes? It's just I have school starting up again after this lovely 1 week break. I'll do my best, for you guys. Thank you so much for your kind words, everybody. Suicide Prevention is something I always promote when I can. Nobody deserves to die, and you're all beautiful. You're all here for a reason, and there is _always _a reason why you should stay. Just remember that. Thanks. xx

Also, I get some of you are confused with my format. Is the format looking funny? Because on my laptop, it looks pretty normal, just the flashbacks aren't separated from the regular. The flashbacks are those paragraphs in italics. Any bold in it is what the characters said in the flashbacks. I know the format looks funny, because of the way makes it come out. If the flashbacks were confusing as in you don't get what happened entirely, don't worry, because every story has its climax, which is where everything will be explained in this story! Thank you. :)

I might change the format, so flashbacks are under a small title like [ Flashback ]! I'll try it out next chapter. I'm so sorry, because on Google Drive it looks different, and on here it looks different, but when it's published it messes up! :(

Anyways, thanks guys, so much.

P.S. I placed a picture in my profile (the link is at the bottom), of how to read this story, to clear it up better. If it is still confusing, I'll change the format.

* * *

Chapter Six: **Cam**

**The Next Day...  
Wednesday**

_Here we go, Cam. You can't back out today._ He got out of the car with Maya. He glanced around the school area, eyeing the area where the greenhouse once stood. He shuddered gently. _I can't go there, ever again._ He followed Maya into Degrassi, taking a breath of fresh air. Maya glanced at Cam, before smiling, and separating from him. Cam nodded at her before moving to his locker.

"Hey, Captain," Cam turned to his right, where a few Ice Hounds stood. "Is there practice after school?" Cam smiled.

"Yeah," he said, "I'll see you guys then, alright?"

"Okay, captain!" The group smiled before leaving.

Cam sighed, opening his locker. _Captain..._

_"I don't want to play."_

_"Just because you're already in the NHL, doesn't mean the rest of us aren't trying to get drafted!" Mike said angrily._

_"STOP BEING SO SELFISH!"_

Cam smiled gently, and then sighed. _Dallas...he...was a good captain, no matter how badly his words hurt._ He shut his eyes for a moment, holding back tears, and taking a breath. He opened his eyes, wiping them dry. _I wonder how Dallas is doing. He made the NHL._ Cam smiled and shut his locker.

Cam turned away, heading down the locker. I wonder where Maya's locker is. He turned another corner, stopping when he saw Maya at her locker. He smiled to himself, before glancing around. He stopped when he saw Zig. _Crap._ He watched as Zig eyed Maya. Cam shook his head, and walked towards Maya. "Maya, hey, Maya!" He glanced at Zig, whose attention was now on Cam.

Maya turned and smiled gently. "Oh, hey, Cam." She said. "Um, did you...need something?"

"I just uh, wanted to thank you for taking care of me," Cam smiled, "even though I wasn't actually sick." He smirked when he saw Zig leave from the corner of his eye. _That's right, Zig. Get away from us._ "Also, um," Alright, here we go, Saunders, "do you think...maybe we could hang out at lunch?" Cam asked gently. "I mean, I just...we...should be friends again."

"Yeah...that'd be nice," Maya smiled softly.

"Cool," Cam smiled, "meet me at the table out front?"

"I'd like that." Maya smiled before closing her locker. "Well, I've got to go." She sighed. "I have to take that French II test before heading to my first class." She rolled her eyes. "Wish me luck." She turned, walking away.

"Good luck!" Cam called out. Maya turned, shaking her head at him, before disappearing into the crowd.

_Cam smirked, walking away. Still got it, Saunders.  
_

* * *

Cam walked down the steps, and headed to the table in front of the school. He took a seat, putting his backpack on the table. He sighed as he stared at the front steps.

_"Maya forgave you?"_

_"Yeah,"_

_"You're a psycho, you know? Soon, she'll see that."_

Cam took a breath as he glanced at where the greenhouse used to be. He bit his lower lip, feeling it tremble.

_He breathed in the gas, taking it in slowly. Why shouldn't I leave? Nobody will miss me. He took in another breath. Nobody will care. He felt the buzz in his pocket, and he stepped back from the gas. He read the text. "Cam, where are you? :( Please explain...I love you."_

_He began stepping back, far from the gas. He began to cough, stumbling out of the greenhouse._

_His vision was blurry, but he saw a couple coming his way. "Go get a teacher and call 911!" It was a male voice. He continued to cough before he collapsed._

_"NO!"_

"Hey," Cam nearly jumped when he heard Maya. She sat down in front of him, smiling. Cam smiled. "Are you okay?" Maya asked. "You've been eyeing the empty area..." she said softly.

"Hey," he said, taking out his lunch from his backpack. "Yeah, I'm good." Maya took her lunch out as well, and they smiled at each other. "How was that French II test?"

"_Terrible_!" Maya pouted. "I swear, I probably failed that one too!" She groaned. "How was...whatever classes you take?" She laughed softly.

"Good," Cam sighed, "I'm not doing well in Anatomy, but...Alli seems to be helping, so I'm good." He shrugged.

"Really?" Maya smiled, taking a bite of her sandwich. "That sounds good."

"You're not supposed to talk with your mouth full." Cam laughed before chugging down some water. "It's not ladylike." He joked.

"Whatever," Maya blushed. The two smiled at each other, and were quiet for a moment.

"I saw Zig today," Cam said gently, "that's kind of why I made us leave early yesterday..." he sighed, "I saw him and...I just..." his lower lip began to tremble. _Damn it, Saunders! You need to stop this._ Maya placed her hand over Cam's free hand on the table.

"It's okay," she said softly, "it's a good thing we left early too." She smiled. "I didn't want to see him. I'm not ready to see him." She sighed.

"Me either," Cam said quietly as Maya took her hand away. _Go__d, Saunders, you need to stop thinking about Maya like this._ He bit his lower lip. _She's just so kind and...pretty._

"I got so worried when Tristan told me he was back." Maya said quietly. "I didn't know how to react," she sighed, "I can't face Zig, Cam." _Me either, Maya._

"Me either," Cam said softly, "but we'll have to...soon."

"I know, but..." Maya groaned, "Cam, I don't want to face him alone."

"You don't have to," Cam smiled, "I'll face him with you." He continued. "I won't let him hurt you again."

_"Nothing is going to come between us."_

"Hey, I really should go." Maya sighed. "Lunch ends soon and my class is on the other side of the school." She rolled her eyes, tossing her trash in the trash can. "I'll see you after school?"

"Hockey practice," Cam sighed, "I forgot to mention that," he rubbed his neck, "but...I can walk you to class." He smiled. "I have free period next, Alli is just going to tutor me." He shrugged. "I can explain why I'm late."

"Are you sure?" Maya asked. "Anatomy seems hard..."

"I'm sure," Cam smiled, tossing his trash, and grabbing his backpack. "I'll walk you." Maya smiled.

"Okay, I'd like that." She smiled. The two walked up the steps and entered the school. "So, is this the start of a newfound friendship?" She asked Cam. "No more sour memories?" She smiled.

_Is it? Can I handle just being her friend?_ "Yeah, friendship." Cam sighed, and put on a smile. "Come on, let's go." He said softly. "No more sour memories." The two began walking, and Cam slipped his hands in his pockets.

_Just friends. Why doesn't that sound good enough?_

* * *

A/N: Yeah, it's kind of short. I'm sorry, but this chapter was short for a reason, haha. The next chapter will reveal much more about Maya's feelings and what Zig had done to hurt her.

Thanks for reading. 5 + reviews.

P.S. I love you :)


	8. Chapter 7: Maya

A/N: I noticed how the format really does look funny, especially with me bolding all the dialogue. On other sites, it looks normal, on here it looks crazy. So, this one has a normal format.

_Italics - _when placed like this {i.e. Cam took a breath as he glanced at Maya. _Geez, Saunders, you need to stop yourself._} That's just Cam's thoughts. Notice how each Chapter is either titled "Cam" or "Maya"? That's for whose thoughts will be expressed.  
_Italics _- when in large paragraphs  
{i.e _Cam took a breath. He looked over at his mom. "You'll be okay, Campbell. You'll be okay." She said softly.  
_ _Cam bit his lower lip as he looked at his mom. He nodded gently. "Okay. Okay."_} That's a flashback. So, if it's all normal text with the occasional italics, it's just the present. If it's a huge chunk and probably makes no sense with what happened before, it's a flashback. I'm going to change the format on all the other chapters. Nothing will change on the chapters, the format will just be updated so no need to go back and re-read those. Thank you!

- Degrassi-fan12: Of course I miss Cam! Thank you so much. :) I'm going to miss his character, but I'll probably miss just seeing Dylan Everett on my TV Screen.  
- racheldh: Thanks dear, and awh. :)  
- peanutbutterpickle22: Hehe, thanks. I'll update whenever I can on school days. xx  
- HopelesslyFictional: oh my gosh, that's so sweet. :') thank you!  
- hlskroc: same here, it's still slowly sinking in. :(  
- Kayla Crystal: Doesn't everybody? :( I will. :)  
- Adayinthelife203: Thanks! Just be patient & keep reading. ;)  
- SpringtimeLover27: Yes, dear. :( Cam is really gone. :/

Hey guys! So it's like morning. I'm posting this from my phone which is why this note is right here. Um, yeah. I'll probably update tomorrow afternoon if I can. I wrote this chapter last night just so I could be sure I could update today. xx

* * *

Chapter Seven: **Maya**

**The Next Day...  
Thursday**

_Alright, Maya._ Maya looked into the mirror, fixing her hair. She took a breath as she finished brushing it. She had gotten ready earlier than usual. _Here we go._ Maya sighed, picking up her bag, she slowly opened her door, seeing Cam standing at his door, checking his backpack. Maya smiled as her turned. "Hey," Cam smiled, "you're up early." He said gently. "Do you want to come with me?" He asked. "I'm going to check on Jess and Dustin," he continued, "I think they're just freshening up."

"Okay," Maya smiled. _Don't be so nervous, Maya. It's Cam. You guys are friends now, right? Friends_. She followed Cam into her older brother's old bedroom. She smiled when she saw Jessica brushing her hair, and Dustin looking through his backpack. "Hey guys," Maya smiled softly. Jessica turned, flashing a big smile.

"Maya! Maya! Maya!" Jessica giggled. "Can you tie my hair?" She asked.

"I'd love to." Maya smiled, moving over to the bed. Cam knelt down beside Dustin, helping him with his backpack. Maya sat on the bed, and Jessica sat down in front of her. "Do you want one braid?" Jessica nodded as Maya began braiding her hair.

"Hey, Maya," Cam turned a bit from Dustin, "I was wondering..." he began, "um...who do you hang out with...at lunch?" Cam asked nervously. Maya glanced at him as she continued braiding Jessica's hair.

"Just some new friends," Maya smiled softly, "ever since Tori left and Tristan got new friends," she sighed, "I've been hanging out with some people from my Geometry class, and some from Music II."

"That's good," Cam smiled gently, getting up. He smiled as Dustin picked up his backpack. "That's...really good." Maya smiled softly, tying Jessica's hair. "Um," Cam bit his lower lip, "maybe I'll see you at lunch."

Maya giggled gently, "Ok." Jessica stood up. "Okay Jessica, I'm done." She smiled.

"Yay! Thank you!" Jessica giggled.

Maya smiled, getting off of the bed. She looked over at Cam, smiling. _He's happy._ Cam looked over at her and smiled back. _I'm happy he's happy._ The four walked out of the bedroom, heading to the kitchen. Jessica and Dustin ran ahead to the kitchen, leaving Maya with Cam. _His siblings are so cute, and sweet. Just like him._

Maya took a breath as she entered the kitchen with Cam. "You're up early, Maya." Margaret smiled. She glanced at Maya, and then to Cam. She smiled at her daughter. _Oh, God._

"I...just felt like getting up early." Maya smiled gently, taking a seat beside Jessica. Cam took the seat across from her, smiling at her._ Yup, just felt like it.  
_

* * *

Maya rested her head on her hand. She was sitting at the lunch table with some new friends. Maya looked around at all of them with her eyes. They were all different, but they were all one group. Maya looked across the table, seeing her friend Macy Salvador. She was in Maya's Music II class, and she played the violin very well. Macy looked up and smiled at Maya. Maya smiled back, and then sighed.

"Hey, hey, Zig!" _Who the hell is calling Zig?!_

Maya took a breath as she glanced at her friend from Geometry. Lance Devereaux. Maya groaned to herself as Zig came over. She began hiding her face, looking down at her lap. "Hey, Zig," Lance said, "you want to sit with us?"

Maya felt Zig's eyes on her. "Yeah, I could," Zig said, "uh...hey, Maya." Maya looked up slowly, seeing her friends staring at her. "How are you?" Zig asked.

"How am I?" Maya asked. "I don't know, Zig." She shrugged. "How do you think I feel?" She asked. "How do you think I feel after what you did last year?" She asked curtly. "Zig, how do you think I feel?" Her friends fell silent, and Zig was staring at her.

"I'm sorry about last year, I-"

"Didn't mean it?" Maya asked. "Because what you did was not an accident." She said bitterly. "You snapped at Cam, you hurt him, you hurt Tori, and you hurt me." Maya said coldly. "Now you're asking how I am?" Maya took in a breath as she saw the Ice Hounds enter the cafeteria. "I feel like shit, Zig." Maya said coldly. "It's all your fault." She got up from the table, rushing past the Ice Hounds. She could faintly hear Cam.

"Maya!"

Maya ignored his calls, and ran out to the front of the school. She sat down on the empty steps, sighing to herself as she watched the group sitting at the table. She bit her lip, opening her backpack, and taking out Hoot. _Why do I still carry you?_ She sighed. She held Hoot on her lap. "Sometimes I wish you were real." Maya mumbled. "You heard everything I said, didn't you, Hoot?" She pouted. "Zig hurt me, and now he's trying to come back into my life."

Maya sighed. She squeezed Hoot gently. "You know, Hoot," she began, "I thought I was good." She said softly. "I thought this year I'd be better." She continued. "I mean, yeah, Cam moved in and I wasn't okay with that at first," she sighed,"but now I'm fine with Cam living in the same house. I'm just not fine with Zig being at this school." She groaned. "Hasn't he hurt me enough?" She sighed at Hoot.

_"Zig, why would you kiss me?!"_

_"I thought you wanted me to!" Zig said defensively._

_"You're with Tori," Maya said curtly, "I love Cam, and that kiss that just happened, it never did."_

Maya shook her head in frustration. "Sometimes, I wish Katie were here." She sighed. "She'd understand me," she continued, "she'd get what I'm going through." Maya mumbled. "I just...hate Zig, so much."

_"I don't care if he's hurt, he wasn't right for you!" Zig said angrily._

_"You're so selfish, Zig!" Maya said, anger in her voice. "I love him!"_

_"You don't need him in your life!"_

Maya sighed as she put Hoot into her backpack. She bit her lip as she heard the doors open. She heard footsteps, and nearly jumped when this person sat down beside her. She was busy looking down, not bothering to see who it was. "Whoever you are, can you please leave?" Maya sighed. "I'm not in the mood."

"Maya Matlin, not in the mood to eat?" Maya looked up to her left, and smiled as she saw Cam. "That's a first," Cam said, "I need to remember this moment." Maya rolled her eyes and gently hit Cam's arm.

"Shut up." She shook her head. Cam laughed as he held a tray. There was enough food for the both of them. "Thanks," Maya smiled gently, "you didn't...hear anything I said to Hoot...did you?"

"You still carry Hoot?" Cam asked.

"Yeah..." Maya blushed. "He's my best friend right now."

"So Hoot is your best friend?" Cam asked, laughing gently.

"Yes, don't you have a best friend?" Maya asked. "I'm pretty sure you have one."

"Don't tell Dustin this, but Jessica is my best friend." Cam said gently.

"Shut up." Maya giggled, rolling her eyes. "Everybody needs a best friend." She said. "I have Hoot." She smiled. "Maybe you need your own owl."

"I don't know...you are pretty owl-like." Cam suggested. Maya shook her head at him. "You could be my best friend, and I could be yours."

"Replace Hoot?" Maya gasped. "How dare you!" She laughed.

Cam laughed and smiled. "Shh, don't be so loud. He'll hear you." Maya laughed. "So, you hungry?" Maya nodded gently. "Okay, let's eat."

Maya took a breath and smiled. _Campbell Saunders, my new best friend? Maya felt her heart cringe a bit. Why doesn't that sound good enough?_

_Why can't we be just best friends?_

"You okay?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, fine." Maya smiled.

_Just...unsure about how I feel. God, Matlin. You need to stop this. You can't fall for Cam. He's probably over you. Why would he want to be with the girl that nearly killed him? You can't do this Maya, you can't._

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! In the next chapter, I'm going to focus a bit more on when Cam and Maya first met. Just a reminder, they met when Maya was in 7th grade. Cam and his family lived in Toronto his eighth grade year, and I'll explain why he didn't go back to Kapuskasing.

There'll be more on this Zig - Maya - Cam problem and more on Cam - Maya and Maya - Tori - Zig problem in the chapters coming after the next. Thanks!

7 + Reviews.

P.S. Check out my profile for a Camaya story that I'll be writing either when this story is half-way done or when it's over. Tell me if you like the idea. It popped into my head when Friday's episode finished, and it's based on an idea I was going to do as a fiction story that wasn't Camaya, but I'm using it for Camaya. Check it out. :)


	9. Chapter 8: Cam

A/N:

Hey guys! Thank you so much for your kind reviews. I wrote this last night and once again I'm uploading it in the morning. Anyways, I'm so glad that you guys like this story. I didn't expect all this love for it! Hahaha. I can't reveal anything to you guys in my notes! You'll just have to read.

Just a reminder that I can't update every day. I got lucky last night and didn't receive a lot of homework. To be honest, I only had a worksheet and time to study!

Also, please check out my Camaya story idea. It's under 'upcoming story (ies)'. I'll probably post it half-way through this story. (WHICH MEANS YOU'LL ALL KNOW WHEN IT'S HALFWAY OVER!) There's a poll at the bottom for the official title.

Oh! Since I probably won't be updating everyday (unless I get no homework), you guys should follow my Tumblr & Twitter or Instagram (all same username [ ayooitsleesh ]) So you know when I'm busy or when I'm not, and when you can expect an update. Thanks! :*

* * *

Chapter Eight: **Cam**

**That Same Day...  
Thursday**

Cam smiled as Maya began eating. "I heard what you said to Zig." Cam said gently. Maya stopped eating for a moment, wiping her mouth and swallowing. "Are you okay, Maya?" Cam asked. "Do you really feel like shit?" Cam asked softly. "I don't want you to feel like that," Cam began, "I want you to be happy." Cam said softly, smiling at Maya. "I want you to feel good, Maya." Maya smiled gently. _She has such a beautiful smile._

"Thanks, Cam," Maya said, slowly putting her food down. "I want to feel happy," she began, "and of course, I'm happy when I see my family...when I see you," she sighed, "but when I see Zig I feel like crap." She said. "I feel like everything last year was my fault," Maya began, "I feel like I'm the reason why-" Maya was biting her lip. _Saunders, stop her. You know where this is going._

"Maya, no," Cam said softly, "that...had nothing to do with you." He held her face gently. He sighed. "Let's forget last year right now, ok?" Maya nodded slowly. Cam took a breath. "Hey, remember the day we first met?"

_Cam sighed as his mom took down the last box. He wasn't too excited with living in Toronto, but he could play more hockey here than he could in Kapuskasing. He sat on the back of the truck, watching his neighbors. There were three kids: a boy, a girl, and another girl. The boy seemed to be a high schooler, and so did the girl. The other girl looked a bit younger._

_"Hey, could you pass that back to me?" The boy called out to Cam. Cam looked down at his feet, where a football sat. Cam picked it up, tossing it in a perfect spiral. "Wow, nice arm, kid." The boy called out. "Want to come over here?" He asked. "I could use someone like you to practice."_

_Cam's mom looked over at him and nodded. Cam smiled at the boy and walked over to their yard._

_"What's your name, kid?"_

_"Campbell Saunders," Cam said gently._

_"I'm Derek Matlin." The older boy said. "You a football player?"_

_"Hockey," Cam said, "but my brother plays."_

_"Really?" Derek asked. "Well, you can help me out." He said. "By the way, this is my sister Katie," the older girl smiled and waved._

_"Hi," she smiled._

_"This is my baby sister, Maya." Maya rolled her eyes._

_"I'm not a baby, Derek." Maya said bitterly. She waved a small wave at Cam. "Hey."_

"I remember..." Maya smiled, "when Derek still lived with us." She sighed. "I don't think I'll ever forget the year you lived by me."

"Me either," Cam smiled, "can I tell you something?"

"Anything," Maya said, picking up an apple. She took a bite, smiling at Cam.

"When I first saw you that day, I...kind of got butterflies in my stomach." Cam mumbled. _Wait, are those called butterflies if guys get them?_ Cam furrowed his eyebrows as Maya chewed down her bite. "It's silly, really, but I thought you were...well...really cute and you seemed nice."

Maya smiled, "Really?" Cam nodded shyly. _You're turning red now, Saunders._ Cam looked away. Maya took a breath and placed her hand on Cam's arm. "I kind of liked you too." She said softly. "Hey, Cam look at me." Cam shook his head. Maya laughed. "Are you blushing?" _God, Saunders._

"No," Cam mumbled.

"Mhm," Maya rolled her eyes. "Well, I need to go. You know, French II is on the other side of the school." Cam turned to Maya.

"No, don't go yet!" He said. Maya smiled. Cam furrowed his eyebrows. "Hey, you did that on purpose!" Maya shrugged. "Lunch doesn't end for another ten minutes." He argued. Maya laughed. Cam shook his head and smiled. "I can walk you to French II." He said. "Alli doesn't mind."

Maya laughed softly, "Okay, but if Alli gets mad at me I'm blaming it on you."

"Okay, okay." Cam shrugged, grabbing Maya's apple. "As long as you don't mind that I take a bite out of this." He bit the other side of the apple. Maya laughed, shaking her head at him. "Mm, apples are good."

"Whatever." Maya laughed, taking her apple back. "There's tons of food, don't eat mine." She pouted. Cam laughed and began eating some of the other food on the tray.

"Somebody is selfish," Cam joked. Maya laughed as she tossed away the apple core. "You done?" He asked. "We can head to French II now." Maya nodded gently. Cam tossed their trash away before moving beside Maya. He smiled at her, gently putting his arm around her waist. _Don't be nervous, Saunders. If she doesn't like this, she'll say something_. Maya turned to Cam and smiled. _See, we're good._

Cam took a breath as he saw Zig from the corner of his eye, sitting at the bench by the front doors. He was indoors, so it was hard to see him at first, but Cam knew. That jerk was watching us. Cam took a breath and opened the door. He glanced at Zig, who was now looking away. Cam smirked as he headed to French II with Maya. "Thanks for walking with me," Maya sighed. "It sucks having no friends in French II." Maya rolled her eyes.

"Do you miss Tori?" Cam asked. _And me?_

"Of course," Maya said softly, "after...you know," she mumbled, "Tori apologized to me and she told me she's been missing me since before...that happened." Maya sighed. "I just...I miss her, you know?" She let out a breath. "I'm pretty sure Tristan does too, he just won't do anything about it."

"Don't worry," Cam said, "she'll come around." Maya smiled as they reached the French II classroom. "Well, the bell doesn't ring for another two minutes so..." he smiled at Maya. "Um," he bit his lower lip, "I'll see you when I get home from practice."

"Okay," Maya nodded and smiled softly. "I'll see you then." The two smiled at each other for a moment.

_Maya's changed so much. She's so much prettier and she's...just beautiful._ "Hey, I've got some French for you before you go into class." Cam said softly. "_Tu es trés belle._" Cam whispered. Right on cue, the bell rang. Maya took a breath as Cam turned from her. "See you later, Matlin."

Cam smiled to himself as he walked away, heading to the Study Hall room. He slipped his hands in his pockets, blending into the crowd. _Whoa there, Saunders._ Cam bit his lower lip. _You've got to stop thinking about Maya._

He sighed as he entered the Study Hall, where Alli was waiting for him with an Anatomy book and some worksheets. "Somebody is late, again." Alli smiled. "Is it because of Maya?" She teased.

"Yes...no...I don't know." Cam shrugged as he sat down besides Alli. "I have no idea."

Alli smiled at Cam, "Well, how do you feel about her?" She asked. "If you don't mind me asking?"

"I..." Cam sighed, "I don't know how I feel about her." He began. "There are times when I'm so happy to be near her...and times when I feel like I'm doing too much." Cam continued. "Then there are the times when I miss being her boyfriend."

Alli laughed softly as she opened the Anatomy textbook to Chapter Eighteen. "Well, sounds like you're in love, Cam," she gestured to a picture of a heart in a skeleton on the page. "Seems to me that your heart," she pointed to the heart, "is beating for her."

"What? Me? In love with Maya?" Cam shook his head. He scoffed. "I got over her."

"Whatever you say." Alli said. "Okay, let's get to work."

_Me? In love with Maya? As if!_

Cam bit his lower lip as his mind shifted to Maya's smile. _She does have a nice smile. She's been really sweet to my siblings...and me..._

_"I can't make you happy all the time, Cam!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"We won't be a fairytale couple forever."_

_Maya bit her lip as she got up from the hospital seat. "I'm so sorry for all I've caused...Cam...this is goodbye."_

Cam sighed as Alli began to talk. _Nope, you're not in love. Stop it, Saunders._

* * *

A/N:

Have you guys ever read the poem "Did I Miss Anything?" By Tom Wayman? It's a really nice poem and after listening to my friend recite it in class for a project, I kind of thought of Cam. I know there are different meanings to a poem, but I felt like this really fit him. I'll share the first stanza, and then you guys can look it up if you want to.

"_Nothing. When we realized you weren't here  
__we sat with our hands folded on our desks  
__in silence, for the full two hours_"

I believe the theme of this poem is "You'll never know what you miss when you're gone." I thought it related to Cam, even though the words at times just sound like a student being told by their teacher and classmates how they didn't miss much or they missed a lot. I just really thought of Cam's suicide when my friend read it. I just wanted to share! :)

7 + Reviews.

P.S. Are there any questions you guys have that my story hasn't answered so far? I just want to make sure I'm covering everything. Of course I'm going to be covering Zig - Cam - Maya, but I need to know what you guys kind of want to know. You know? Hahaha. Anyways, I already explained what Cam did in the greenhouse in the last chapter? Or the chapter before, I believe. Somewhere back there. I already explained Tori and Maya up there, and some of the scenes b/w Cam and Maya. You all now know how they met. So...what else do you guys need to know? I just want to be 100% sure my planning is correct, so leave your confusions in the reviews!

**Title Poll for my Next Camaya Story **[See Idea in Profile] - [just place the letter at the start or end of your review with parentheses i.e (a) (b)]

**(a.) **Come Back, Be Here  
**(b.) **Heart Attack  
**(c.) **I Wanted You  
**(d.) **Haunted  
**(e.) **Your own title (make sure the title is clear with "" around!)


	10. Chapter 9: Maya

A/N:

Hey everybody! Sorry I wasn't able to update earlier. Lately I've been having a lot of homework, plus course request for my sophomore year! It's crazy, and I just want to tell all you guys how thankful I am that you guys are patient. Also, thanks for voting for the title of my upcoming Camaya story. (It may be posted after this Fanfic, just so I don't have two running at once.) Anyways, here are the results so far for the choices! :) More votes = a better title? I guess. I have no idea what more votes can do. It'll help me pick one, though!

I know I've been able to update every single day this week (two in the morning, one right now) but I can't promise an update tomorrow or this Saturday. There'll definitely be one on Friday and maybe Sunday but maybe not? Next week, again, depends. Thanks!

(a) Come Back Be Here = 2  
(b) Heart Attack = 2  
(c) I Wanted You  
(d) Haunted  
(e) Your Own Idea [as in, leave an idea in my PM! :D]

I'm not sure which title I actually like, but keep on voting, please! Here's Chapter Nine. I believe in the chapter after this I'll be revealing what happened between Cam - Zig. I think. Haha. Thank you guys!

* * *

Chapter Nine: **Maya**

**That Night  
Thursday**

Maya sat down in the living room. Dustin and Jessica were asleep, because they liked to sleep at seven thirty. Dennis was asleep because he was tired from work, while Margaret was up reading in her and Dennis's room. Maya bit her lower lip as she opened her last piece of homework: Geometry. She couldn't stand math, and hated how she was required to take it. She furrowed her eyebrows. _Ugh. I am so done with Sophomore year!_

Maya nearly jumped when the front door opened. She sighed in relief when she saw Cam. "Oh, hey," Cam said, locking the door behind him. "Are you still doing homework?" Maya bit her lip and nodded. Cam put down his duffel bag by the door. He walked over to Maya as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's Geometry," Maya sighed, "I hate Geometry." Cam smiled at her, and took a seat beside her. "I don't get why I have to learn all of these formulas, ratios, or how to use a calculator." She pouted. "Finals are coming up and I need to review every single thing I learned." Maya took a breath. "The only thing I'm really struggling with is Trig Ratios and how to use them on a calculator!"

Cam laughed softly.

"It's not funny!" Maya groaned. Cam smiled at her as he took the scientific calculator from her lap. He turned it on.

"You see this button?" He asked. He pointed to the button with three letters on it: cos. "With your calculator," he began, "to solve this problem," Cam continued, "you press 'cos', then 27." Cam smiled. "Then you punch the divide symbol and then 3." Cam said softly. "You get approximately .297."

"It's too confusing!" Maya pouted. Cam laughed. "Caaaam!"

"I'm sorry," Cam smiled, "I'm just saying," he began, "the calculator isn't that hard to use." He said.

"Whatever," Maya rolled her eyes, "I just hate math." She said. She turned to Cam. "I just have to finish this homework page and I'm done!" She said. "I have five problems to go." She sighed. "Can you help me?" She pouted. Cam smiled, gently taking the Geometry textbook, placing half of it onto his lap. "I'm on number eleven right now." Maya said.

Cam reviewed the problem and smiled at Maya. "Really, Maya?" He asked. "This one is simple." Cam punched in the numbers for Maya, and explained the problem to her. _Wow, he's gotten really smart._ "There you go." Cam smiled. Maya smiled back and tried the next problem. "See, I think you've got it." Cam said. "You don't need my help now."

Maya smiled at Cam. He has a nice smile. "Thanks, Cam," And he's just so sweet and helpful... "Um," Maya bit her lower lip, "so-" She stopped when her cell phone began ringing. She sighed as she took out her phone, seeing a number she didn't recognize. "Hello?"

"Maya!" _Tori!_

Maya turned to Cam, and gestured for him to leave. Cam furrowed his eyebrows at her. Maya spoke into the phone. "Tori!" Cam nodded and smiled at Maya. He placed her book onto the couch before walking into the dark kitchen. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm doing great," Tori giggled, "I was wondering how you were."

"I'm doing good," Maya smiled, "did Tristan talk to you about Zig yet?" Tori sighed. "I take it he did?"

"Yes, he did," Tori sighed. "How are you dealing with it?" _How am I dealing with it?_

"To be honest?" Maya sighed. "I don't know if I'm even dealing with it." She began. "I mean, I snapped at him in the cafeteria." Maya bit her lower lip. "I told him how badly he hurt us and I just...don't want to see him again." Maya leaned back on the couch. "I'm never going to forgive him."

"Me either!" Tori said. "How about Cam? Do you know how he's dealing?"

"Well," Maya sighed, "um..."

"Do you talk to Cam?" Tori asked. "Tristan kind of told me a lot about you two." Tori giggled. Maya groaned. "It's true, isn't it?" Tori laughed softly.

"It's a long story," Maya sighed.

"I'll listen." Tori said softly.

"Cam...sort of...kind of...lives in Katie's room." Maya said gently. She could tell Tori was gasping and covering her own mouth. "I'd explain but..." Maya sighed, "okay um...he lives in Katie's room and his younger sibling's live in my brother's old room..." Maya mumbled, "I can't tell you why but..." Maya bit her lip, "he's barely been here for...not even a week," Maya said softly. "It was awkward but...we...became friendlier quickly." Maya smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah..." Maya continued to smile, "he's gotten so much better, Tori!" Maya said enthusiastically. "He's happier...and I'm so happy that he's happy." Maya said softly. "I'm just worried about him facing Zig." Maya bit her lip again. "Cam has gotten smarter and happier..." she sighed, "he's still sweet and kind..."

"Sounds like you're in love." Tori said.

"Me? In love?" Maya scoffed. "Very funny, Tori." She rolled her eyes. "I don't know how I feel about Cam." Maya began. "It's like...I miss being his girlfriend," Maya began, "there are times when I miss how I could tell him all my problems," Maya sighed, "I miss all the times he and I had."

"Do you miss the memories, the feelings, or the old Cam?" Tori asked.

"The feelings," Maya said softly, "but I feel like they're all coming back, and I don't want Zig to ruin that again."

_"Zig, I don't like you."_

_"Yes, you do!" Zig argued. "Cam doesn't deserve your time, Maya."_

_"And you do?"_

_"Of course I do," Zig said, "Maya, everything with Tori is done...I'm not with her anymore, I can be with you now."_

"Maya," Tori said softly, "you and Cam were strong, and can still be strong." She said.

"I just don't want to fall in love and then get hurt." Maya said. "None of it was Cam's fault. It was all Zig's." Maya groaned. "I don't know, Tori,"

"Do you think something could happen between you two?" Tori asked.

"Between me and Cam?" Maya asked. "I...yeah, I feel like something could happen," she said, "I'm just so scared that when Cam and I are finally together and happy...Zig will come in and try to hurt us."

"But he won't succeed, Maya," Tori said. Maya could tell Tori was smiling. "You're in love with Cam, okay?" Tori giggled. "I'm really happy that you're happy."

"Thanks," Maya smiled, and nearly jumped when Cam walked out of the dark kitchen. "God, Cam, you should've kept the lights on in there. I forgot you walked into the kitchen."

Cam smiled sheepishly, not uttering a word. He nodded at Maya, holding a bottle of water. He grabbed his duffel bag before disappearing down the hall.

"Did Cam hear our conversation?!" Tori asked.

"I don't...think so, I hope not." Maya shrugged to herself. "He probably just went into the kitchen to eat dinner alone." Maya said. "In...the dark." She rolled her eyes. "He didn't look like he heard us." Maya said. "So, how are you doing?"

"Just...wonderful." Tori smiled. "I have a new boyfriend," she said softly, "he doesn't go to my school, but I met him at this group thing that our schools had," she continued, "his name is Jared Vargas, and he's the sweetest, smartest, funniest guy I have ever met." Tori began. "He began to court me a few weeks after he met me, and then I answered him two months after." Tori sighed dreamily.

"I'm happy for you!" Maya smiled. "You seem really happy, Tori."

"I am." Tori giggled. "I know you're really happy, Maya," Tori said, "just like I know how you'll be even more happy if you were to tell Cam how you felt." Tori said softly.

"I don't know...maybe I'll wait." Maya sighed. "We'll see?"

"Fine, but you have to admit to me that you have genuine feelings for Cam."

"Yes, Tori, I actually like Cam and I really want to be with him again."

"Yay!" Tori laughed. "Well, I have to go." She sighed. "I have to finish a design for one of my classes." She began. "I'll call you when I can. Bye!"

"Bye," Maya smiled as she hung up. She looked down at her somewhat complete Geometry homework, and placed the textbook on her lap. She smiled.

_I like you, Cam, and I just...want to be with you again. I want to fix everything._

* * *

__A/N: VOTE FOR A TITLE (CHECK THE POLL RESULTS SO FAR UP THERE FOR YOUR CHOICES!)

I just want to thank you guys once again! I love reading your reviews. Remember, in the next chapter we'll learn of some Cam - Zig. In the chapters after the next I believe you guys will learn some more of Cam - Maya and their relationship that is slowly developing. Who knows, there might might be a date or Camaya scene coming up? I just know that in the later chapters, there will be Cam - Zig - Maya drama along with good news and good vibes! Haha, are you excited?

7+ Reviews [place the letter the end of your review so I know your vote! more info on my next story will be on my blog soon]


	11. Chapter 10: Cam

A/N:

You know what today is? March 1st. You know what that means? IT'S JUSTIN BIEBER'S 19TH BIRTHDAY. YOU GUYS BETTER BE WISHING MY BABE A HAPPY 19th (WHY. I REMEMBER WHEN HE WAS 15 AND NOW HE'S NOT 15, WHY.)

So, anyways, who watched Degrassi? High Eli Haha, he's kind of funny when he's high. Also, Jake / Mo = otp. YES.

Um, so this chapter was supposed to have some Cam - Zig, but I totally forgot something and then it changed so you do get a slight preview as to more of their drama, but for now the Cam - Zig & Cam - Zig - Maya will be put to a rest, right now I'm focusing on Cam - Maya. Soon we'll get some of the drama. ;) Just wait.

Here are the poll results so far, and I wanted to change one of the options but I totally forgot my amazing idea! :( It was good too! I did change the ones that had no votes at all so here we go.

**(a) **Come Back, Be Here = 4  
**(b) **Heart Attack = 2  
**(c) **How to Save a Life  
**(d) **Misguided Ghosts  
**(e) **Your Own Idea

JUST PLACE YOUR VOTE AT THE END OF YOUR REVIEW. THANKS! :)

* * *

Chapter Ten: **Cam**

**The Next Day...  
Friday**

_"I miss all the times he and I had."_

_"I feel like they're all coming back."_

_"I actually like Cam and..."_

Cam sighed as he sat on his...well, Katie's bed. _Maya likes me?_ He was already dressed, and ready to eat breakfast, but he just couldn't go to the kitchen. He knew Jessica and Dustin were already there, because he had heard them yelling when they left their bedroom. Cam hadn't heard Maya, so she was either asleep or not done getting ready. _She misses us?_ Cam bit his lip. _No...that...this...can't...can't happen._ Cam groaned as he fell back onto the bed.

_Maya? And me? Again?_ Cam felt his stomach turn and his heart race._ It'd be nice...but...she still blames herself for what I did._ Cam sighed as he got up. He picked up his backpack and duffel bag. He had changed the clothes in it, mentally reminding himself to clean the other pair. He opened his door, and his eyes widened a bit when Maya opened her door. _Really?!_ She was looking down at her phone, probably texting Tori.

_Should I keep walking or-_

"Oh, hey, good morning." Maya smiled gently. She doesn't know I know...

Cam nodded and smiled at Maya, and began walking to the kitchen. He heard Maya take a breath, but he knew she went back to texting. He sat down at the table next to Dustin. "Did you wake up late?" Dustin asked.

"Kind of," Cam said, "late practice last night." He continued. "I've got late practice tonight too." Dustin pouted. "Hey, we can hang out all weekend, okay?" Cam smiled. "There's no practice." Dustin smiled again, and Cam laughed softly. He glanced at Maya, who was barely entering the room. She headed to the fridge, grabbing a pitcher of orange juice.

"Are you guys thirsty?" Maya turned to Cam and his siblings. Cam smiled gently and shook his head. _You've got to avoid her today, Saunders. Give yourself time to think._ Maya walked over to Jessica, who was nodding with a toothy grin. _Oh, Jessica._ Cam let out a breath as he continued eating his breakfast.

"Got a late practice again tonight, Campbell?" Dennis asked, sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Yes," Cam said, "I'll be here late," he sighed, "one of the Ice Hounds is going to take me home." He smiled gently.

"Alright," Dennis said, "you've got your copy of the house key, right?" Cam nodded. "Good." Dennis said.

Cam took a breath as Maya sat down. She placed some food on her plate before drinking some orange juice. _I wonder if she wants to be with me again. I mean...would that be good?_ Cam sighed as he finished his food. He took his plate, placing it in the sink. He grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth._ I just need to get away from Maya all day, as long as I can._

"You kids done?" Dennis asked. "Let's go."

Maya nodded at her dad, grabbing her plate and Jessica's plate._ She's so kind to Jessica._ Maya placed the plates in the sink, and walked over to Dustin, picking up his backpack before handing it to him._ And to Dustin._ Cam bit his lower lip, glancing away from Maya as Dennis headed to the front door. _No, Saunders. You need to stop. You can't...just...fall for her again. Not this time. You need...you need to think._

_You can't do everything wrong again._

* * *

Cam sighed as he walked into the cafeteria with the Ice Hounds. All he had said to Maya earlier was, "I'll be home late." And "Good luck with French." He hadn't uttered a single word when he passed by her locker or when he saw Zig coming near her. Luckily, some of the Ice Hounds had gotten Zig to leave, without making contact with Maya. Cam glanced around the cafeteria. _There she is._

Maya had on a small smile, but she laughed after a second. She has a cute laugh. Cam walked into the lunch line with the Ice Hounds. "Hey, captain, how are you and that girl doing?" One of the Ice Hounds asked Cam. Cam sighed.

"What girl?" He asked. "I...there's...no girl."

"Come on, Little Man," Luke Baker laughed, "we all know you're still in love with that Matlin girl."

"No way, that one sophomore?" One Ice Hound asked.

"I heard her sister is pretty hot." Another laughed gently.

Cam sighed as he grabbed his tray, "Maya?"

"Yeah, her." Luke said.

"There's...nothing going on between us..." Cam scoffed, grabbing some food. "She's just...Maya." He sighed. "We're...you know, friends."

"Come on, you guys are obviously more than that." One of the new Ice Hounds said.

"Best friends?" Cam sighed. That's not enough.

"Sure," Luke shook his head. Cam smiled as he paid for his lunch.

"Best friends, that's it." Cam turned with the Ice Hounds as they began walking to their table. He glanced at Maya's table. She smiled at Cam, and he gave a small smile.

"Saw that." Luke coughed. Cam felt himself turn a bit red, so he turned away.

Cam sat down, and sighed as he glanced at Maya again. _I don't know if best friends is enough for me. I just...can't take that._

* * *

"Hey captain, that shot you made was amazing!" One of the newer Ice Hounds spoke to Cam in the locker room. "You've got to show me your skills next practice." Cam smiled as he sat down on the bench. Some of the guys began changing, because they had plans. It was a Friday after all.

"Yeah, Cam, you were really good out there!" Another one said.

Cam smiled, "Thanks guys." He said, placing some of his clothes in his bag. He quickly put on his other clothes before grabbing a bottle of Gatorade. He chugged some down, taking in the drink. He tossed the bottle into his bag before taking out his phone.

_8:30 P.M. I wonder if Maya is still awake?_ Cam sighed as he waited for one of the older Ice Hounds. "Let's go, captain." The Ice Hound smiled, and waited as the rest of the Ice Hounds left. Cam walked beside his ride home, smiling to himself. _"Captain" sounds so nice._

As Cam got into the car, the Ice Hound began talking to him. I've never heard him talk so much. Cam smiled to himself. "So, is there anything going on between you and Maya?" He asked. "Where do you live anyways?"

"We're just best friends." Cam said. "I don't...have feelings for her." He sighed. "Oh, and I'll just give you directions." Cam said. _There is no way I'm letting the Ice Hounds know I live with Maya's family._

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah," Cam nodded, giving him some directions. "I just...she's my best friend, okay." The Ice Hound smiled. "That's the house," he gestured.

"I feel like I've seen this house before..." Cam took a breath.

"I don't know," Cam shrugged, grabbing his things, "thanks for the ride, man, see you Monday."

"Alright, see you, captain!" Cam closed the car door and walked up to the front door. He grabbed the key from his pocket, walking in. He sighed as he shut the door behind him gently. The lights were off, and he was pretty sure everybody was asleep, until Dennis walked out of the dark kitchen. _Shit! That scared me._ Cam took a breath.

"Oh, you're home." Dennis said. "Maya was staying up, but she fell asleep." Cam nodded. "Good night, Campbell."

"Good night," Cam nodded and walked down the hall. He opened Katie's bedroom before dropping his things beside his bed. He groaned and got up. Maya was staying up? He walked out of Katie's bedroom, walking towards Maya's room. Should I knock? She's not even awake...Cam shrugged to himself, knocking softly. "Maya, you up?" He waited a few seconds, and began to hear her soft breathing.

Cam smiled and gently opened the door. He saw Maya on the bed, holding Hoot in her arms. Cam laughed softly as he sat in the open space on her bed. "Practice sucked," Cam said softly, "I mean...we did great, but you know, I wish I could've been here earlier." Cam sighed. "Spend time with my siblings...and you..."

_What are you saying, Saunders?_ He smiled as he listened to her soft breathing. "I miss us, Maya...and sometimes I just...question last year and I..." Cam began choking on his words. "Maya, I think I still...like you, maybe even more than that." Cam said softly. "I just need to know that you feel the same way." He got up and leaned closer to her face. He kissed her forehead gently. "Sleep well, Maya." He whispered, before turning and leaving her. "I promise, I won't let Zig get between us."

_"FIGHT ME!"_

_"What the hell is your problem?!"_

_"If you really wanted Maya to be happy, you'd get out of her life, forever."_

_"You don't deserve Maya!"_

Cam sighed, remembering everything with Zig. _You won't get away with it this time, Zig. I won't let you hurt us. Not this time._

Cam shut Maya's door gently, and smiled.

_I still like you, Maya. Maybe even more than that...please, just explain to me how you feel._

* * *

A/N: No UD tomorrow because I have homework & I'm going out. Thanks for the love, everybody! :))

7 + Reviews


	12. Chapter 11: Maya

A/N:

Updating even though I was one away from the 7 reviews. Thank you guys, though, the ones who reviewed. Thank you to my new followers, and everyone who is favoriting / subscribing. This story is almost over...not like almost...I think it's halfway done, but I'm not totally sure! Just know that when this story is over, the new one will come. Anyways, the tentative title for now is "Come Back, Be Here", but if I want to change it, I will.

Oh my gosh, guys. You don't know how excited I am for the upcoming chapters! The more reviews, the faster I update. Soon we'll be getting some Camaya and finally settle this Cam - Zig and Cam - Zig - Maya trouble! Who's excited? I am! :) Ah! Just reading my planning is very exciting. Anyways, read on!

Are you guys excited for Degrassi Friday?! I am! Of course, I do miss Cam dearly and I really wish they hadn't killed him off, but you know. Here's Chapter Eleven, and please...please read the Author's Note at the bottom! Much Love!

P.S. This should've been posted last night but I was watching "The Carrie Diaries", so yeah. Anyways, thanks!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: **Maya**

**Two Days Later...  
Sunday Night**

Maya smiled to herself as she sat on the couch. Her mind flashed back to Friday night.

_Maya took a breath. She decided to go to bed. She wanted to stay up, but Cam was taking forever, and she was pretty tired. She yawned, standing up from her bed. She walked over to her mirror, brushing her hair before tying it up. She nearly jumped when she heard footsteps. She jumped onto her bed, going under the covers, and fixing herself._

_She bit her tongue as she heard a knock on her door. "Maya, you up?" It was Cam._

_He walked in, and sat by Maya on the bed. Maya continued biting her tongue, and breathed softly. Maya listened as he began talking about hockey. She stayed put, not moving a muscle._

_Maya nearly jumped, but continued biting her lip, when Cam kissed her forehead. He whispered softly to her, getting up gently before leaving._

_Maya waited a few moments before turning to face the door. She took a breath, and smiled._

"Hey," Maya nearly jumped as Cam walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn. "Whoa there, are you alright?" Maya blushed and nodded. Cool it down, Matlin.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Maya laughed gently as Cam sat down beside her.

"You seemed to be deep in thought, what were you thinking about?" Cam asked, offering some popcorn. Maya took some, tossing some into her mouth. She chewed the popcorn and sighed. _You._

"Um, just about...Friday," Maya shrugged, "how my day went, and everything." Cam nodded at her. "How did practice go on Friday?" Cam shrugged.

"Kind of sucked," Cam said, "I didn't like being out late." He continued. "You fell asleep early, didn't you? Your dad mentioned it when I got home." Maya nodded gently. And you came into my room.

"Yeah, I was tired." Maya smiled gently.

"Yeah? Well, uh-" Cam stopped when Dustin ran into the living room. "Whoa there, little guy, what do you need?"

"I smell popcorn." Dustin smiled widely. Cam laughed and glanced at Maya.

"Do you want some more?" Maya shook her head and Cam got up. "I'll just go with you, Dustin." Cam said, putting his arm around his brother. "Bye, Maya."

"Bye, Cam." Maya said softly.

Maya sighed as she grabbed her phone, and dialed Katie's number. _Please pick up, Katie. Please!_ "Hey, Maya." Maya smiled. "What's up?"

"Hey!" Maya smiled. "I just needed to talk to someone..." she said.

"I have time," Katie said softly, "what do you need, sis?"

"It's kind of sort of about Cam." Maya said, smiling widely. "It's a good thing." She heard Katie laugh softly before going on. "On Friday, he had late night practice," she began, "so I decided to go to bed, right when he got home." She sighed. "I pretended to be asleep, and he kind of walked into my room." Maya said dreamily. "He sat by me and talked to me, even though he thought I was asleep." Maya giggled. "Then, he kissed me on the forehead."

Maya sighed happily as Katie laughed softly. "Sounds like you're very happy."

"I am!" Maya giggled. "He's just changed so much, Katie, and in a good way." Maya began. "He's just the sweetest and I..." She stopped herself. How do you really feel, Maya? "Katie, help me! I don't know how I feel!"

"Sounds like you really like Cam," Katie said, "maybe even more than that, Maya."

"Katie, you sound silly." Maya laughed. "Sure, I like Cam...but more than that, I'm not completely sure how."

"How do you feel about him, honestly, Maya?" Katie asked. "Tell me how you feel and everything you felt last year."

"Is it going to help?"

"Of course," Katie said, "go ahead."

Maya sighed, "Okay, well...when he and I first went out..." Maya bit her lip, "we had fun. We went out together and he fought for me..." Maya began choking on her words. She took a breath. "Cam was so kind to me, and I just...miss that." Maya continued. "He never let the puck bunnies get between us." She smiled. "He liked being with me, and thought I was pretty without makeup, heels, and short dresses."

Maya twirled her hair, biting her lip. She sighed. "Then...with the...the...greenhouse..." Maya groaned, "I felt like crap when I found out he...what...what he did." Maya continued talking. "I blamed myself the whole summer and I thought I had lost him." She said. "I did lose him, because it took his mother dying to get us back to talking." Maya shook her head to herself.

"Are you done?" Katie asked.

"Yeah."

"Well," Katie began, "you care about him, don't you?"

"I always have." Maya said softly.

"I think you're in love with him." Katie said. "Everything you tell me about Cam and how you've been feeling about him..." Katie said gently, "it sounds like you're in love with Cam, Maya."

"I'm just scared, Katie." Maya said softly. "I can't have a repeat of last time."

_"He attempted suicide because of me."_

_"Maya, don't believe that." Tori said. "Cam attempted suicide because he was sad, and depressed." She began. "It's not your fault."_

_"He attempted it because of me!" Maya said angrily, snapping at Tori. "He should've ran to me!" She continued. "He attempted to die because he thought he wasn't good enough for me, Tori!" Maya yelled. "It's all my fault!"_

_"Maya, don't...don't say that!"_

_"Maybe I should just die so he could be happy."_

"Maya," Katie said softly, "shh," she cooed, "remember, you had no fault in anything." She began. "Nobody had a fault," she continued, "okay, Maya?"

"Okay," Maya said softly, "okay."

"So," Katie said gently, "how do you feel?"

"I don't know how I feel about Cam, Katie." Maya sighed. "Hey, I should go." She continued. "I'll talk to you when I can, okay?"

"Fine," Katie said, "but don't you dare run out on any opportunities you're given."

"Yeah, bye." Maya sighed before hanging up. She got up, shutting off the lights in the living room. She began walking to her room, stopping as she saw the light in her brother's old room. She walked a bit, careful not to be seen. She could hear Cam talking to his siblings.

"Do you guys like Maya?" Cam asked.

"She's so pretty!" Dustin said. Maya smiled softly.

"I like her, Cam." Jessica said. "You should ask her to be your girlfriend again."

"Yeah?" Cam asked Jessica. "Do you think she'd say yes?" Maya took a breath, turning away and slowly walking to her door. She waited for a moment as Cam walked out of the room. "Oh, hey, Maya." Cam smiled. "You going to sleep?"

"I uh, guess," Maya said, "I mean I probably can't fall asleep but I'll try." Cam smiled gently. "What?" Maya asked.

"I could sing you to sleep." He joked.

"Ha, ha." Maya rolled her eyes.

"I could talk to you until you fall asleep." Cam said. Maya smiled. "It helps Jessica fall asleep, but that's only because she has a short attention span." Maya laughed softly as she opened her bedroom door.

"Well, welcome to my bedroom." Maya walked over to her bed before sitting down. She yawned. "I'm tired but my body won't let me sleep!" She groaned as she got under the covers. She smiled and Cam sat on her bed in the open space. He smiled as she took off her glasses.

"You look really pretty without your glasses." Cam mumbled. Maya furrowed her eyebrows. _Did I hear that right?_ Cam smiled at Maya as she rested into her pillow.

"Okay, tell me some boring things." Maya smiled gently, shutting her eyes. "Just because my eyes are closed, doesn't mean I'm not listening, ok?"

"Ok," Cam said softly. He waited a moment. "Anatomy is pretty boring," he sighed, "but Alli doesn't mind being my tutor." He smiled gently. "She does get mad at times when I'm late..." he laughed softly, "but then I tell her why and she cools down a bit." Cam continued. "Alli told me about that one place, The Dot." He said. "I've never been there...and apparently everyone goes there when they come to Degrassi." Cam laughed softly.

"Are you still awake?"

Maya didn't utter a word._ I don't feel like talking. I think I'm slipping into sleep..._

"Goodnight, Maya..." Cam said softly. He mumbled something inaudible. _I wish you'd speak louder, Saunders!_ Maya bit her tongue as she felt Cam fix her hair. He brushed her cheek before getting up from the bed. "See you in the morning."

_See you, Cam._

* * *

A/N:

Wow! Now we know how Maya honestly feels. Anyways, as long as I get 7 + reviews, the next chapters will come by faster. You'll all get to learn more about Zig - Cam and Cam - Zig - Maya! It's really interesting, aha, just saying. The sooner the next chapter arrives, the closer we get to the drama. I think after two or three chapters we'll get to Cam - Zig - Maya! Then a little bit after we resolve Cam - Zig! ;) Just you wait!

No updates this week unless I get 7 + reviews.


	13. Chapter 12: Cam

A/N:

Wow! I didn't get 7, but waaay more! I came home from school and saw this huge red bubble on my iPod's Mail icon and I see sixteen messages on my e-mail for this account, and I find like a bunch of reviews, faves, follows for this story! Thanks you guys so much. I understand a certain anon wants more details on the greenhouse, and you guys will get more when the Zig - Cam and Cam - Zig - Maya drama comes up! You know what happens in this chapter? Well...just read on.

I wanted to tell you guys about my 6 Week Progress grades! :o

I have straight As right now, which is ah-mazing. So, I'm taking a Biology test today (posting this in the morning!) and I am very confident that I'll get an A. I have a Health test tomorrow so there may not be an update tomorrow, but we'll see.

Thanks so much for all your love, and just await my next Camaya AU story "Come Back, Be Here" [tentative title]

* * *

Chapter Twelve: **Cam**

**Two Days Later...  
Tuesday**

Cam sighed as he walked towards Maya's table. _This is it, Saunders. You're going to ask her out._ Cam bit his tongue as his team mates gently pushed him towards the table. _Should I do this? What if she says no?_ "Come on, captain! She'll definitely say yes." _Will she, really?_ Cam took a breath as his team mates shoved him a bit harder, causing him to gently tap Maya. Maya turned gently, and smiled when she saw Cam. _She's so pretty_.

"Hey Cam," Maya smiled, "hey...other guys." Cam's team mates smiled, and nodded a goodbye. "Do you need something?" She asked.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you...in private..." Cam noticed Maya's friends were all staring at him. "You guys don't mind if I take her, do you?" A girl smiled.

"Take her, go ahead." Maya laughed softly as the girl giggled.

"Thanks," Cam said. Maya got up from the table and turned to Cam. "Let's go to the hall." Maya smiled and nodded. The two walked out of the doors, and into the empty hallway. Maya and Cam stopped at the bench. They sat down together. _Okay, Cam, here we go._ "I wanted to ask you something." Maya smiled.

"Go ahead." Maya said gently.

_Oh, man. Here we go._ Cam looked Maya in the eyes. _She has beautiful eyes..._ "I wanted to know...if...you wanted to..." Cam took a breath, "get...dinner on Friday...um, just the two of us." Cam said. _Please say yes_. He continued looking Maya in the eye. She smiled.

"Don't I see you enough?" She joked. Cam laughed softly. _So?_ "I'd love to get dinner with you." She smiled. Cam smiled back. "So, you'll pick me up at six?" Maya giggled.

"It'd be my pleasure to." Cam smiled.

Maya got up from the bench and smiled. "I should probably get back, my friends do notice when I'm gone, y'know." Cam laughed gently and nodded, watching Maya leave. "See you later." She said before walking back into the cafeteria. Cam waited a moment before walking down a bit further into the hallway.

"WOOOO!" Cam shouted loudly, happy. He stopped when he heard some footsteps, and nearly jumped when someone turned the corner, only calming down when he saw that it was Alli. "Alli, you scared me!" Cam said, his hand over his heart. Alli began laughing, and Cam laughed with her.

"You seem really happy," Alli nodded, "what's making Campbell Saunders oh so happy?" Cam sighed and smiled. "Come on, tell Alli." Alli laughed.

"Well..." Cam began, "you know Maya, right?" Alli nodded, smiling widely. "I kind of...sort of...asked her out on a date." Cam said gently. Alli covered her mouth, gasping in excitement.

"Really?" Alli asked, moving her hands back to her sides. "No way!" She said. "You and Maya?" She asked. "Again?" Cam nodded shyly. "Awh, I'm so proud of you!" Alli hugged Cam tightly. Cam awkwardly put his arms around Alli, hugging her back. Alli let go, and Cam saw her big smile. "You two are just the cutest."

"Um, thanks." Cam rubbed his neck. _Someone's very enthusiastic._

"Oh yeah," Alli began, "I came to look for you because I can't tutor you today." She said. "I have a meeting to attend about my future and I was hoping you wouldn't mind spending your free period however you wanted to?"

"Of course, I don't mind." Cam smiled.

"Yay! Thank you!" Alli said. "See you tomorrow, and good luck with Maya."

"Yeah, thanks." Cam smiled as he headed back to the cafeteria and Alli turned away. He opened the cafeteria doors, spotting Maya. She was laughing at something before taking a bite of her lunch. Cam walked over to his table, smiling widely.

"You seem really happy." Luke said, furrowing his eyebrows. "Wait, did she say yes?" Cam nodded, and some of his teammates began talking.

"Good job, captain!"

"I knew she'd say yes."

"Good luck on your date!"

Cam laughed softly as he sat down. "Thanks guys," Cam said gently, "I'm taking her out to get some dinner." He said.

"And maybe some dessert after." One of the Ice Hounds joked. Cam laughed sheepishly. _No way, Saunders. You're not like that._

"Wait, where's Maya right now?" One of the newer Ice Hounds asked. Cam gestured to her table.

"She's the blonde in glasses." He smiled gently.

"She's pretty." One of them said. "I heard she plays the cello." Cam nodded.

"Yeah...really well..." Cam smiled, and looked at the clock on his phone. The dismissal for lunch would ring in a minute, meaning he'd had five minutes to get to where he wanted to go. French II. Of course, he just wanted to drop off Maya. "Hey, I've got to go." He said. "See you guys at practice."

"See you, captain!" Cam nodded at his team before walking over to Maya, making it right when the bell rang. Maya stood up, and turned, nearly hitting Cam. Her hands rested on his arms.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" Maya said. "I didn't know you were there."

"It's okay." Cam said. "Can I walk you to class?" Maya smiled gently and nodded. Cam glanced down at her hands, which were still on his arms. He linked his arm with hers, watching as she blushed. _She likes me._

"Let's go." Maya smiled softly and the two walked out of the cafeteria, walking down the hall. "Alli won't get mad?"

"She's not tutoring me today, I have a free class." Cam said. "I'll probably just hang around outside, maybe explore." He shrugged. "I'll probably just think to myself."

"Stay out of trouble." Maya said gently. "Ok?"

"Yeah, I will." Cam stopped in front of the French II room, letting go of Maya's arm. "See you later, Maya."

"See you, Cam." Maya smiled, glancing at him before walking into French II.

Cam smiled to himself, slipping his hands into his pockets. He walked over to the front doors, waiting for everybody to head to class. He saw some seniors sitting on the front table, at least, the ones that had a free class after lunch and a free class after that as well. Cam took a breath and opened the doors.

He walked down the steps, looking around, spotting where the greenhouse once was. He began walking towards it. _Here we go Campbell, time to face it._

_"You'd get out of her life, forever."_

_Cam woke up in the ER. He took a breath, realizing an oxygen mask was on him. He saw Mr. Simpson, his French I teacher, Tori, Tristan, his billet mom, and Katie. Maya wasn't present. "Cam!" It was Tori. "Guys, Cam's awake!" She shook everybody in the room as Eli Goldsworthy walked in. "Eli, Cam's awake." Tori said gently._

_Eli nodded, looking over at Cam, smiling gently. Cam looked over at his doctor. She smiled at him, gently taking off the oxygen mask, and fixing his bed so he'd be upright. "Hello, Campbell." She said. "You're doing great."_

_"Thank you, so much," Mr. Simpson spoke to the doctor, "I was worried when a student told me about Campbell being in the greenhouse." He began walking out of the room with the doctor, continuing to talk to her._

_"Cam," Katie said gently, "Maya was here all night, but I told her she needed to go to school." She continued. "She said she'd come straight from school." Cam nodded gently._

_"Wait, all night?" He asked. "How...how long was I out?"_

_"Just from when you passed out to...well...it's two now." Eli said gently._

_"Campbell, we were all worried about you." His French I teacher said. "Luckily the last class of the day is my free class." She smiled. "I'm glad you're okay." She said, picking up her bag. "I'll see you when you get back to school, okay?" Cam nodded._

_"Hey, we really have to go." Tori said. "Tristan and I kind of missed school without our parents knowing so I have to get going." She said. "We'll remind Maya to come when school ends." Cam smiled gently and nodded, watching them leave._

_"Campbell, I'm so glad you're awake." Mrs. Clarkson smiled gently. "I called your mother and she's on her way." Mrs. Clarkson said. "She'll be here soon, and she's heading back as soon as you're okay, however."_

_"Okay." Cam said._

_"I'm going to pick up Daniel right now, so I'll bring everyone as soon as I pick them all up." Mrs. Clarkson said. She smiled at Cam before leaving. Katie sat down and Eli continued to stand._

_"Um, why are you here?" Cam asked gently. "Do I know you?"_

_Eli smiled a crooked smile, "I'm Eli Goldsworthy." He said. "I'm a senior at Degrassi," he continued, "Kind of one of Mike Dallas's enemies?" Cam smiled._

_"Isn't everyone."_

_"Yeah," Eli laughed sheepishly, "I found you in the greenhouse." He said gently. "You...you scared me, Cam," he began, "but...I'm...I'm glad you're here."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Well, I need to go pick up my girlfriend." Eli said. "I'll see you around." Cam nodded as Eli left._

_Katie took a breath. "Maya texted." She said softly. "She says she's on her way, and she'll be here soon." Katie said. "Cam..." she began, "if...you don't mind me asking...why did you do it?"_

_Cam was quiet. He felt his hands shake, and his lips tremble._

_"You know what...never mind...don't answer." Katie said._

_Cam looked away from Katie, fighting back tears from his eyes._

Cam stepped away from the empty area where the greenhouse once existed. He noticed his hand was in a fist, and his head was hurting from holding back tears. He took a breath, unfisting his hand. He blinked to get rid of the tears, before walking away from the greenhouse.

_You're better now, Cam. You're happier._

* * *

__

A/N:

Wow, long chapter, and a long flashback. Um, yeah. There was supposed to be another scene but I took it out because I liked the way it ended like this. So, yes, Cam and Maya are going out on a date, Cam is confronting the greenhouse, and soon we'll learn more of what happened and why it happened. Who's excited for the Camaya date? *raises hand* Haha, I'm excited because I know what's going to happen.

Anyways, that's it for now. I hope you liked this chapter!

7 + Reviews for the next chapters!


	14. Chapter 13: Maya

A/N:

Ahh! Thank you all so much for the kind reviews! Did you guys watch Degrassi? Eli /3

Anyways, um, yeah. I think this story is nearing it's end so this chapter is the Camaya date. After this Camaya love, we will get to Zig - Cam and Cam - Zig - Maya stuff!

Oh, and um, the story on Cam's suicide in this story is different from the one Degrassi wrote, so yes this is AU. I wrote that he took in some gas or something that'd kill him, while I'm pretty sure he um...kind of slit...his wrists in the actual show. Um.

BUT, you will get why I thought he committed (or here...attempted.)

Also, my new story is in the process at the moment! I am currently writing it. I finished the prologue, but I might fix it and continue Chapter 1. It'll be released as soon as this story is over! This story is almost over too! :o I'm just excited for the ending chapters, because I'm sure you guys will like them! :)

It's 8:31 PM and I got home from Faith Formation at like 6:40 and then I ate and did homework, so yeah..late. Sorry it's also kind of short. :x

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:** Maya**

**Three Days Later...  
Friday Night**

It was four o'clock. _You've got two hours to get ready, Maya._ Maya looked in the mirror. She had taken a shower and put on some pajamas. She didn't want to dress up yet and get her clothing ruined, so she stayed in pajamas. She began brushing her hair before fixing it up into her towel to dry it. She began looking through her closet, furrowing her eyebrows at her choices. _Maybe Katie left some-_ She stopped. _Damn it. Cam is in there._

Maya pouted when she found a dress. _Hmm, probably bought it on a trip with Tori._ She smiled as she held it up. It wasn't too short, and it wasn't super fancy. It was pretty casual. The top was black, and had short sleeves. There was a gold colored belt, and the rest was black. Maya smiled, placing it onto her bed. _Okay, I've got the dress_. She looked down at her shoes and went through a few boxes before settling on flats. _Casual enough._ She tossed the flats onto the bed before looking at the clock.

_Alright, you've got time._

Maya took off her pajamas and slipped on the dress. She fixed it, making sure everything was perfect. She placed the belt on as someone opened the door. She turned to see her dad. "Hey," Maya smiled before walking over to her bed and grabbing her flats.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good," Maya smiled as she opened a drawer, grabbing a clutch. She emptied the contents into the drawer before walking over to her vanity. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, uh, how are you feeling about Cam?" Dennis asked.

"Cam?" Maya asked. Her dad sat down on the bed and gestured for her to come over. Maya smiled, sitting down beside her dad. "Why are you asking about Cam?"

"How do you feel about Cam?" Dennis asked. "In all honesty, Maya." Maya sighed.

She took a breath before looking over at her dad. "Cam..." she began, "I'm just confused, dad." She said. "I mean...yeah, I miss being with him." She said. "I'm not going to lie." She continued. "I just..." Maya began twirling a piece of her now dry hair. "I don't know how serious Cam is at the moment," she sighed. "I don't know how much he cares for me, or why he asked me out."

Dennis smiled gently. "I feel like he's serious."

"Yeah?" Maya asked. "You think so?" She bit her lower lip before sighing. "How do I know if he actually cares for me?" Maya asked gently. "How do I know that he actually is better this time?"

"You don't." Dennis said. "You just trust that he is." He got up. "I trust Campbell," Dennis said, "don't be out too late." Maya smiled before getting up to fill her clutch.

"I won't." Dennis left and Maya nodded at him. She sighed as she tossed a tube of lip gloss, cash, change, and a few mints. She gently placed her phone in it before closing it. She held the clutch and looked over at the clock. _Fifteen minutes to spare!_

Maya smiled as she looked into the mirror._ I'm ready for you, Saunders._

* * *

Cam slowly helped Maya out of the car. After Dallas called Cam one night, he jumped at the idea of being Cam and Maya's driver for the night. "Have fun you two!" Dallas laughed before heading off to find a parking spot. Cam smiled at Maya and offered his hand. Maya gently took it.

"Is this place okay?" Cam asked. It was a diner. It wasn't Little Miss Steaks. It was newer, and fancier than Little Miss Steaks, but not super fancy.

"It's perfect." Maya smiled, noticing the twinkly lights as they entered the diner. "Thank you, Cam," Cam smiled at Maya. _He has such a wonderful smile. It's so nice._ She noticed a twinkle in his eyes. _He's so happy._

"Hey there, I'm Emma Lynn and I'll be your waitress." A woman came up to them and smiled. "Table for two?" Cam nodded, and Emma gestured for them to follow her.

"You look stunning, Maya." Cam whispered to Maya as they reached the table. He let go of her hand as he sat down. She sat down across from him as Emma put down menus. Maya blushed. _Stunning, huh?_

"I'll be back in a moment to get your drinks and then if you're ready, you can order." Emma smiled before leaving.

"You clean up well." Maya smiled at Cam. _Very well._

"Thanks. I try." Cam laughed gently. "But you do look stunning, Maya." Cam smiled gently. "You look perfect."

"Thanks." Maya blushed. "Cam?" Cam nodded. "Can I ask you...why did you ask me out?"

Cam bit his lower lip. "I just-" He was cut off when Emma came up to their table.

"Drinks?" She asked.

"Just water." Cam and Maya said in unison. Emma nodded and smiled at the two.

"Are you guys ready to order?" She asked. Cam glanced at Maya, and the two nodded at Emma before ordering.

Cam sighed in relief when Emma disappeared. "Why wouldn't I ask you out?" He smiled softly. "Maya...have I ever told you...that...I..." Cam sighed, "Maya, I like you, a lot." Cam began. "I don't know how you feel about me liking you." Cam said softly. "I'm not sure if you're happy, sad, mad..." Cam shrugged, "I just...I just needed you to know that I like you, a lot." He gently placed his hand over hers.

_Oh, man_. Maya took a breath. _He really...he really likes me? Campbell Saunders likes me? Again?_ "Why?" Maya asked softly. "Why do you like me?" She asked. "After all I had done-"

"You did nothing, Maya." Cam said softly, "I just want you to know that I like you, okay?"

"Okay." Maya said softly, nodding. "Can we talk about you now?" Cam nodded gently. "How is hockey going?"

"Great," Cam said gently, "I just wish I had more time for my siblings, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Maya smiled gently. "You really love your siblings, don't you?"

"With all my heart," Cam laughed gently, "they're...they're all I have, Maya." He said softly. "I hate how I don't get to spend a lot of time with them, and I won't be spending a lot of time with them when senior year comes around either." He sighed. "Then I'm off, and they get sent to a relative somewhere far." Cam said. "Unless I get enough money from the NHL to raise them." He sighed. "I just-"

"You have me." Maya said softly. "I care about you, Cam, and your siblings." She smiled gently. "Don't worry. When summer comes around, you'll have all the time you need to spend with your siblings."

Cam smiled. "Thank you, Maya." He said. "I-" he stopped when Emma arrived with their food. Cam and Maya nodded at her as she placed their plates in front of them.

"If you need anything, just call for me." Emma smiled before leaving.

Maya turned back to Cam, smiling.

"I'm really glad I said yes, Cam." Maya said gently. _Really, really glad._

"Yeah?" Cam smiled. "I hope...we could do this again, you know." He shrugged. "Just you and me." He said. _Us? Together?_ "If you'd like."

"I'd like that." Maya smiled widely. _Very much._ Cam smiled back, and Maya looked down to her food, blushing. _Me and Cam._

_That sounds very nice._

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's a bit short! The next one will be longer, and the one after is where it'll definitely be way longer! Thanks for reading.

No updates w/o 8 + Reviews! [More reviews = longer, more detailed & more flashbacks in the next chapter]


	15. Chapter 14: Cam

A/N: NOTE : BEST VIEWED IN AN INTERNET BROWSER ON A DESKTOP / LAPTOP. LOOKS FUNKY ON THE iPOD TOUCH [BUT I'M NOT SURE ABOUT iPHONE OR ANDROID]

One question, do you guys not like me asking for a certain amount of reviews? Getting a review about it kind of hurt, but I'd also like to hear your guys' thoughts. Do you guys mind if I ask for the 5 + or 8 + reviews every chapter? The only reason I do that is to make sure people are actually reading it, and plus, you guys leave questions in your reviews. So, if you guys don't like the 5 + or 8 + review thing, just tell me kindly and I'll just update every five days when I have time. Um, tomorrow's Wednesday and I'll be busy arranging my notebook for Friday and on Thursday I'm going to be doing some more notebook work. Friday, though, I definitely can not update because I'm going to a penance service so I won't get on here at all. BUT, I'll see if I can update tomorrow and Thursday, thanks.

Anyways, thank you guys for your kind reviews! This chapter is longer and has more detail for all of you guys! The chapter after this is where all the Cam - Zig and Cam - Zig - Maya stuff goes on, so let's keep reading and we'll see what happens. xx Much love! Thank you!

P.S. "Come Back, Be Here" will be released as soon as this story is over. This story ends in a few chapters! *gasp*

Also, there are a lot of flashbacks in here!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: **Cam**

**That Same Night...  
Friday**

It was 8:40 P.M., and they were on time. Cam helped Maya out of Dallas's car, and led her up the steps, Dallas trailing behind. "Thank you, so much." Maya smiled gently at Cam. "I had a great time." She said. She turned to Dallas. "Thanks, Mike." She smiled gently. "Um, I'll go on inside." She nodded at the two before going in. Cam nodded, and turned to the bench on the porch.

"Let's talk," Dallas suggested, and the two sat down on the bench. Dallas sighed in relief, "well, you look good." He said. "Are you doing good in school?" He asked. "You're a senior this fall, aren't you?" Cam nodded gently. "Good luck," Dallas laughed gently, "you'll do good, I know you will."

"Thanks," Cam smiled, "how's the NHL?"

"It's hard," Dallas said, "I won't lie...but it's one hell of a league." He laughed with Cam. "How are you and Maya doing?" He asked. "I hear you two are getting closer." He nudged Cam a bit, teasing him. "You like her?"

"Like her?" Cam asked. "I don't...I don't like her, I..." he sighed, "I don't know how I feel, Dallas."

Dallas laughed. "You sound silly, Saunders." He said. "She seems like a good girl. She was a good girl when you two were together." He continued. "Don't let her slip away, yeah?" He nodded at Cam. "Who knows, maybe she'll be the one supporting you while you're in the NHL."

"Thanks." Cam smiled gently.

"Well, I have to go." Dallas said. "I'll see you when I can, rookie." He stopped. "Wait, captain." He smiled as he corrected himself before going off. Cam smiled, walking into the house.

"Have a nice night?" Dennis was sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper. The kitchen lights were off, and Dennis was the only one in the living room.

"Yes, sir." Cam smiled gently. "I had a great night with Maya."

"You really like my daughter, don't you?" Dennis asked. Cam fiddled with the hem of his shirt gently. "Campbell, tell me, do you care for my daughter?"

"I care for Maya so much," Cam began, "I don't want her to get hurt." He continued. "I like her, alot." He said. "Maybe even more." He sighed. "She's just...so sweet, and pretty," Cam began, "she's funny and accepting." He smiled. "Your daughter is so talented and smart." He said gently. "Sir, I might love your daughter."

Dennis nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?" Cam asked curiously.

"You can be with my daughter again," Dennis said gently, "only if she wants to be with you." He continued. "You really love her, don't you?"

Cam nodded shyly. "So much."

Dennis smiled, "Alright. Goodnight Campbell." Cam nodded.

"Goodnight." He turned, heading to Katie's room. He sighed in relief as he opened the door. He gently shut it behind him before falling back onto the bed.

_"Nooo, what if they don't like me?" Cam nervously stood in the Matlin household kitchen. He was meeting Margaret and Dennis for the first time. They were just stuck in traffic, but would be home soon._

_"They'll love you!" Maya said._

_"But-"_

_"Just focus on me," Maya said softly, intertwining her fingers with his. "They will love you, Cam." She smiled. "You're smart, funny, and cute." She giggled. "There's no way they won't like you, I promise."_

Cam smiled to himself as he thought back to his and Maya's first relationship.

_"Ahhh! Cam!" Maya giggled as Cam continued to tickle her. "Stop! I'm ticklish!"_

_"That's what everyone says!" Cam laughed, continuing to tickle her. The two ran down the hall of the Matlin house before stopping in the living room. Maya fell back onto the couch, and Cam fell beside her. He smiled, getting up a bit to hover over her. He gently kissed her on the lips._

Cam got up when he heard a knock at the door. He moved over to the door, opening it to see Maya in her pajamas, and holding Hoot. "Hey?" Cam laughed gently. "What's up?"

"I can't sleep." Maya pouted. "Talk to me until I fall asleep?"

"Okay." Cam smiled. He stepped out beside Maya and closed the door behind him. The two walked into Maya's room, leaving the door open. Maya fell back on the bed, moving over to leave Cam some room. Cam sat down beside her, lying back a bit.

"Okay, ready." Maya smiled gently.

She shut her eyes, and Cam began to talk. "I talked to Dallas," he began, "he's doing great in the NHL." He continued. "I'm so happy for him." He smiled. He knew Maya was still awake. "One day, I'll be in the NHL." Cam said. "Actually, I'll join straight out of high school and do college online." He continued. "Maybe I'll get a private tutor or something." He laughed gently.

He looked over at Maya. "I don't know what bores you," he began, "but I know you don't like hockey, so I'll keep talking about it."

Cam began telling a story about a hockey practice. "Then Luke-" he stopped when he heard Maya's soft snoring. He laughed gently. "Maya, you're so pretty." Cam said, gently touching your hair. "I miss being with you." He sighed. "But right now, there's Zig and I'm..." he took a breath, "I'm kind of scared that being with you will just hurt us again."

Cam shut his eyes for a moment.

_"FIGHT ME!"_

"Maya, I think I love you." Cam got up from the bed, sighing. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't want us to get hurt again." He walked out of her room, gently closing the door behind him. He sighed as he walked back into Katie's room, slowly closing the door. He fell back onto the bed, getting under the covers.

_"Rawr!" Cam growled as Maya opened the locker. The two laughed as he got out. Someone was taping for the Video Yearbook, and had stopped to ask Cam and Maya to do something for the camera, plus Cam wanted to cheer Maya up._

_"Thanks guys!"_

_Cam smiled as the person from Video Yearbook left, leaving him alone with Maya. "So, are you happy now?" He asked softly, wrapping his arms around her gently. "Don't be sad, okay?" He raised his eyebrows at her. "You're perfect."_

_"Thanks," Maya said softly, blushing. "I didn't know you fit in a locker." She laughed._

_"Me either." Cam began rubbing his shoulder. "Kind of uncomfortable."_

_Maya smiled at Cam. "Thank you."_

_"Anytime," Cam smiled, kissing her gently._

Cam sighed to himself as he continued to think. _What if she pushes me away? What if she keeps blaming herself for last year? That wasn't her fault._

_Cam sat down in the Psychology Center. His psychologist, Mia Ferrera, was sitting, smiling at him. "Welcome, Campbell," she said, "care to sit?" Cam sat down, a bit shaky. "I won't rush you." She assured._

_Cam took a breath as Miss Ferrera began speaking._

_"I understand that you attempted suicide, yes?" Cam nodded. "You have this past of anxiety and panic disorder, yes?" Cam took a breath, nodding gently. "Campbell, how do you feel?" She asked. "You can take a moment."_

_Cam stared at the wall behind Miss Ferrera as he thought. He took a breath, and gently bit the nail of his finger. He held his knees to his chest, and he took short breaths. "I feel-" he stopped. "I feel like every single thing I do is being judged," he began, "I feel like if I don't do certain things, I'm a disappointment." Cam sighed._

_Miss Ferrera nodded, scrawling down his words._

_"It's like I'm anticipating something...something to just...to happen and then nothing does." Cam said. "I'm anticipating the next time I'll just snap." He said softly. He was blinded by tears, and began choking on his words. "It's like I..." he stopped, "no matter what I do I can't be happy."_

_"Thank you," Miss Ferrera said softly, "thank you for sharing, Campbell."_

_Cam nodded gently._

_"What were you doing before you attempted suicide?" She asked. "Who was the last person you spoke to?"_

_"Vocally," Cam began softly, "Zig." He said. "I texted Maya after."_

_"Zig and Maya?"_

_"Zig...he's...this guy at school." Cam said, choking on his words. "Maya...Maya was my girlfriend."_

_"Okay," Miss Ferrera nodded and took a breath. "The next question...you don't have to answer, but if you want to, you can." She said. "Why did you attempt suicide?"_

_Cam began breathing harder. He suddenly remembered the greenhouse. He remembered the sound of a male's voice. He remembered the text. He remembered Zig. He remembered everything. He began sobbing, right in front of Miss Ferrera. He began to feel numb, and had the urge to take the pain away._

_"If you don't want to answer, you may leave." Miss Ferrera said gently. "I can have someone walk you back to your room."_

_"I attempted suicide..." Cam began gently, "because without me, everybody is happy." Cam said softly. "Without me, everything is perfect." He continued. "And it meant that I'd get that permanent release I've been needing..." He sighed. "I thought...I thought...that killing myself would...help me."_

_"You did it for yourself?"_

_"No!" Cam said curtly. "I did it so that nobody...nobody...would be hurt." He said softly. "I just wanted Maya to be happy."_

_"Why would she be happy if you died?"_

_"Because...because then...maybe she...she wouldn't have to help me." Cam said._

_"You think she'd be happy?" Cam nodded. "I think she'd be depressed, and slip into depression." Miss Ferrera said. "After all, her boyfriend dies?" She began. "She'd become depressed, just like you, Campbell."_

_"I know Maya...she wouldn't...be like that..."_

_"Someone would be," Miss Ferrera said, "someone would've blamed himself." She continued. "Or herself," she said gently, "someone would've attempted suicide if you had died."_

_"You don't...you don't know that..."_

_"Neither did you." Miss Ferrera said. "Time's up, Campbell," she smiled gently, "I'll see you before you check out." Cam nodded, getting up and leaving. "Campbell," Cam turned gently, "I'm glad you were saved."_

Cam wiped the tears from his eyes, looking at the clock on Katie's nightstand._ 10:30 P.M_. He sighed, shutting his eyes. _I'm glad Maya saved me too._

_So glad._

* * *

A/N:

Thanks for reading! Please re-read the A/N at the top if you forgot about it. I won't ask for a certain amount of reviews this chapter, but I won't update for another five days unless I find out if you guys mind the review quota or not. Degrassi Friday is coming up soon!

Also, this story will be ending soon. *tear tear* Await my next story, "Come Back, Be Here"


	16. Chapter 15: Maya

A/N:

Thank you guys for letting me know how you feel about the review quota. I will continue to do it, especially with these last chapters. Today is Wednesday, and tomorrow I can't update because I have a lot of homework on Thursdays and I'm going to church. Friday I can't update because I have a penance service to attend and I'll be doing other stuff too. Saturday will probably be my update, but I'm not completely sure because we're moving houses and I have to come with my family to check the house out.

I will, however, put in some time these next three days if the quota is met / passed. I love you guys so much, and thank you for your guys' kind words on the last chapter. This story ends in about 5 - 7 chapters, if I can recall correctly! Yes, there is an epilogue.

So, here's Chapter Fifteen, and much love. xx

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: **Maya**

**Two Days Later...  
Sunday Night**

Maya sat at her desk, turning on her computer. She made sure the webcam was in place before opening up Skype. She waited a moment before Tori's 'Online' signal was green, and she began calling Maya. Maya accepted the call, and put on her headphones. "Maya!" Tori was smiling. She was in her bedroom, which still looked the same. Her hair was still wavy, and she had the same big smile. "How are you doing?"

"Great, I'm doing great." Maya laughed gently. "How are you doing?" She asked. "How's that fashion academy?"

"I'm doing ah-mazing!" Tori laughed. "My school is...great," she sighed, "I just miss Degrassi, y'know?" Maya shrugged. "How are you and Cheesy doing?" Tori asked. Maya blushed and began playing with her hair. "Come on, Matlin, spill the details!"

"Okay," Maya sighed, glancing at the clock. There were twenty - five minutes until dinner. "I only have twenty - five minutes," she began, "but..." She sighed. "Cam and I-" she shook her head, "I don't even know if there's a Cam and I!" Maya said, frustration in her voice. "Tori, he told me he liked me, and that he..well, he really cares for me, Tori." Maya said softly. "I just...I don't know if it's right to be with him."

"And why not?" Tori asked.

"Because..." Maya sighed, "people don't want us together?"

"Zig does not count as people, and neither do the puck bunnies, Matlin." Tori said curtly. "Zig is a jerk and the puck bunnies will back off as long as they see Cam acting like he's taken." Tori said. "Which he can't do when you guys won't admit your feelings for each other!" Tori said loudly. "You're in love with Campbell Saunders, and you need to admit it!"

"Ow!" Maya took off her headphones, pouting and rubbing her ear. She put them back on as the door opened. She turned, seeing Cam. "Um, hi?"

"You alright?" Cam asked curiously. "You kind of screamed 'ow' and I thought you fell off the bed or something."

"Is that Cheesy?! Let me see!" Tori said.

Maya laughed sheepishly at Cam, and then turned to her computer. "Calm down, Tori."

"You're talking to Tori?" Cam smiled, moving over to Maya, looking at the webcam with her. He waved a bit.

"Ahh! You guys look so cute!" Tori gushed.

"What did she say?" Cam asked. "And hey, make some room." Maya rolled her eyes, and shared the chair with Cam. He gently put his arm around her, holding her close.

"She said that I look cute." Maya said to Cam.

"Don't feed Cheesy lies!" Tori protested. "Take off your headphones, Maya! Your webcam has a microphone, y'know." Maya rolled her eyes, taking off the headphones and putting the volume up a bit higher. "Cheesy!" Tori giggled.

"Haven't heard that name in a while," Cam smirked gently, "how are you doing?"

"Wonderful," Tori giggled, "how are you treating Maya? You're not hurting her, right?"

"Never," Cam smiled, "I couldn't do that."

"Awh, you guys are just the cutest." Tori giggled. "You better keep watch on Maya, Cheesy." Tori said. "Keep her close."

Cam pulled Maya a bit closer, smiling. "Always." Maya blushed softly, glancing away.

"Well," Tori smiled, "I have to go a bit earlier than expected," she rolled her eyes, "I'll talk to you guys when I can." Tori blew a kiss. "Love you guys! Bye!"

Cam and Maya waved at the screen. "Bye Tori." They said in unison before hanging up. Cam turned to Maya and smiled.

"What was that about?" Maya asked, blushing.

"What?" Cam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Maya shrugged gently, "were you being serious when you told me that you liked me?"

"Of course, Maya." Cam said softly, moving her hair from her face. He smiled gently. "I like you so much, and I care for you." He continued. "I won't let Zig get in between us, okay?" Maya nodded gently. Cam took her hand. "Come on, I think it's time for dinner."

Maya blushed, glancing down as they walked to the kitchen together, hand in hand.

"Whoa there, are you two already together?" Dennis asked as they walked in, a teasing smile on his face. Maya took a breath and quickly let go of Cam's hand. Cam laughed gently as he glanced over at Maya.

"Not yet."

Maya raised her eyebrows as she looked down. _Not...yet._

* * *

**The Next Day...**  
**Monday**

Maya sighed as she sat on the steps of Degrassi. School had been released, and she told her parents she'd hang out at the Dot after school. Unfortunately, she didn't really feel like going anywhere without Cam, but his practice didn't end for another two or three hours. She sighed and got up, beginning to walk. She stopped at the corner after turning, because she saw Zig.

_Damn it._

"Maya!" Zig called out as she turned. She began walking faster, taking a different route to The Dot. "Maya, hang on!" Maya groaned, running across the crosswalk. She made it to the other side, seeing the Dot. "Maya!" Maya took a breath, and her heart began racing faster when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Maya groaned. She turned to see Zig.

"Can you at least hear me out?" Zig asked. "Maya, last year-"

"I don't want to hear it, Zig." Maya said bitterly. "I don't want to hear you apologize about Cam, and I don't want to hear you beg to be my friend again, because that won't work!"

"Maya, I've changed." Zig argued. "I know that I acted incorrectly last year, but-"

"Zig, don't you get it?" Maya asked curtly. "I don't want to see you, ever, again!" She groaned. "I don't care if you changed, Zig. I don't care if you're as nice as Cam," she said, "you hurt me and I won't ever forgive you for that. Please, leave me alone." She sighed. "You made Cam think he wasn't good enough for me, and I don't blame you for his attempt." She said, her eyes welling up with tears. "But I blame you for everything that went wrong last year."

Maya turned away from Zig, and began walking fast, heading to where the Ice Hounds practiced. She didn't hear footsteps, and didn't dare to glance back._ I won't let you hurt me, Zig. I won't let you hurt us._

After walking for a while, Maya found the hockey rink. She walked in, and looked around for the sign that gestured towards the rink. She walked in, seeing some of the Ice Hounds practicing. She saw Cam, in the middle. She smiled, standing in the stands. "Ice Hounds!" The team cheered before going back to their practice. Cam, however, walked out of the rink, and headed somewhere.

Maya furrowed her eyebrows, and got off of the stands, trying to follow Cam. _Locker room, maybe_? She began walking faster, finding the locker room. _Should I knock...or?_ She took a breath, knocking gently.

"Come in." Cam called out. Maya opened the door. Cam's back was facing her. He was opening his locker and putting in his helmet. He had taken off his ice skates and was wearing sneakers. His uniform was half off. He only had the top part on, and wore denim jeans.

Cam turned as he began taking off the uniform top. "Maya?!" He quickly pushed his shirt back down. "You didn't tell me you were coming here." He said sheepishly. He took a breath as he looked at her again. "Are you okay?" Maya shook her head, and the tears began to fall.

Cam walked over to her, gently taking her hand and leading her to the bench. He sat down beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Z-Z-Zig..."

Cam took a breath and held her closer, letting her cry on his shoulder. "It'll be okay." He said softly. "I'm here." He continued. "I'll always be here."

Maya continued crying into Cam's shoulder, her breathing becoming short and rapid. _God, Matlin. You're crying all over him. You need to stop, but-_

Maya couldn't stop crying.

"I'll listen to you, okay?" Cam said, wiping some of her tears. "Come on, don't cry." He said softly. "Shh..." he cooed softly, holding her close. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

_Everything._

* * *

__

A/N:

A bit shorter than I hoped. BUT, the next Chapter = MORE CAMAYA + flashbacks into the Cam - Zig - Maya problem. ~ :) Thank you guys so much for reading, and although I'd like to make this a longer story, it wasn't planned to be really long. I do have an upcoming Camaya, which I can't wait for you guys to read! Thank you all so much.

5 + Reviews


	17. Chapter 16: Cam

A/N:  
[ BEST VIEWED IN AN INTERNET BROWSER LIKE IE, GOOGLE CHROME, ETC. FORMAT MESSES UP ON iPOD TOUCH - unsure about iPHONE / ANDROID DEVICES ]  
Sorry I haven't updated! On Thursday I had to sign in my sister at church, go home and do some homework, and then pick up my sister. THEN, I had to sign in my other sister. (Cute guy was there, holla!) THEN, I had to finish homework and go back and pick up my other sister. When I got home I had to complete my homework and then knocked out. Yesterday, I was sick, took a nap, watched Degrassi, and then had my first confession. So, I knocked out after a while. This morning I was doing homework, and then we went to the doctors, then the grocery store. We all ate dinner and now here I am!

Thank you guys so much for your kind reviews. This story is nearing its end, and soon "Come Back, Be Here" will arrive. Are you guys excited? :) I'm excited. Are you guys excited? Hahaha. Also, I'm participating in CampNaNoWriMo for April! :D I'll be writing a Fiction called "Got Dynamite?" and I'll be posting that at the end of April on either MissLiterati, WattPad, or both! :) I'm excited to share that with you guys as well.

Once again, thank you guys so much for everything, and I'm sad that this will soon be over. :(

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: **Cam**

**That Same Day...  
Monday Afternoon**

Cam held Maya closely. "Tell me, what's wrong?" She didn't respond, so he decided to wait. _Don't worry Maya, I'm here._ Cam took a breath. _Calm yourself, Saunders. Help her out._ He gently played with her hair. "What did Zig do this time?" Cam asked gently. "Did he hurt you?" He asked. "Are you okay?" Maya took a breath before she began speaking.

"He just-" she stopped, "he...he keeps trying...trying to get back into my life." She said softly. "He keeps trying to ruin everything." She groaned, turning away from Cam. Cam pulled her closer again.

"He won't. I won't let him." Cam said. He smiled at Maya.

"Thanks," Maya smiled gently. "I just," she sighed, "I'm sick of him always asking for forgiveness." She began. "I'm tired of him being around." She groaned. "He just doesn't get that I don't want him back in my life." She continued. "I don't want to see him." She rested her head on Cam's shoulder. "Cam, I don't know what I want to do with Zig."

"Don't let him get to you." Cam said softly. "I'll always watch you, okay?" He smiled gently. "I'll even ask the Ice Hounds to watch you." Maya laughed softly. "That's the laugh I love." He smiled. Maya smiled back. Wait, love? "Maya-" he stopped when someone walked in. It was one of the newer Ice Hounds.

"Oh, sorry captain." He said. "Someone asked me to check if you had left already or not."

"I'm leaving soon." Cam said. "Just tell them to continue, okay? I left someone in charge," Cam continued, "there's practice the rest of the week, and I'll make those."

"Okay, captain." The Ice Hound left, and Cam turned back to Maya.

"I think Zig is the biggest jerk, ever." Cam suggested. "I don't like him." He shrugged. "Maya," he began, "if you just keep ignoring him...and don't let it get to you, he'll leave." Cam said softly. "He won't get to you."

"But what if he hurts me, again?" Maya asked. "Like last year?"

_"He shouldn't be with you." Zig said curtly. "I don't know why you're moping over his attempt at suicide." Zig continued. "He's alive, so what?" He said bitterly. He crossed his arms tightly. "He only did it for attention."_

_"Oh my God, Zig." Maya said curtly. "Why are you acting like such a jerk?! You should be comforting me like a real friend does!"_

_"Maybe I am a jerk! Maybe I don't want to be just friends!"_

_"I don't want to be with a jerk." Maya said bitterly. "Most of all, I don't want to be your friend anymore," Maya shook her head slowly, "Cam means so much to me, and the way you think-"_

_"Don't blame all of this on me! It's your fault that he attempted suicide!"_

"Maya, listen to me." Cam held her face gently. "What happened last year," he began softly, "none of it was your fault." He continued. "You didn't contribute to that." He said. "You should know that, Maya." Cam said, fixing her hair. He smiled at her. "You're important to me, Maya, and I like you, a lot." He said. "Everything Zig told you about last year...he's wrong." Cam said. "Me attempting-"

"Cam," Maya stopped him, "no matter how many times you tell me, I'll still believe that it's my fault." She said softly. "Cam, I-"

"You want to know why I didn't go through with it?" Cam asked. Maya took a breath.

"I don't know." Maya said softly. "I'm scared."

Cam smiled. "Don't be," he held her hand gently, and squeezed it softly. "You texted me, asking what was going on." Cam said. "I checked my phone," he continued, "I don't know why I did, but I checked it, and I knew you were worried, and all these calls and texts just..." Cam stopped. "I got away before I consumed too much to die."

Maya began crying on his shoulder once again. "Please don't leave me." She said softly. "Please, don't leave me." Cam rubbed her back gently.

"I won't. Never." Cam held Maya closely. He wiped away her tears and cupped her face gently. "I'll be here for you, always." His eyes met hers. He took a breath. _Kiss her, Saunders! Kiss her!_ Cam leaned in slowly, and Maya followed suit.

"Hey captain, you still-" Cam nearly jumped, and Maya moved away as the door opened and Luke walked in. "Whoa, am I interrupting?"

"N-n-no," the two say in unison.

"I was just checking if you left." Luke said. "I also needed to grab something." He continued. "I'll just wait until..uh...you two leave."

"Yeah, we were um, just leaving." Cam got up and turned to Maya. "Wait for me out in the hallway? I need to change my shirt." He smiled gently. "We'll walk home together?" Maya nodded, smiling softly as she got up to leave.

Luke walked into the locker room as Cam opened his locker. "What was about to happen, captain?" Luke teased.

"Nothing..." Cam said shyly, putting on a shirt.

"Didn't look like nothing to me," Luke smirked. "You two were going to kiss."

"Fine," Cam shrugged, "I like her." He said. "Is that so bad?"

Luke smiled. "Nope." He said. "See you tomorrow, captain." Cam nodded, leaving Luke and walking over to Maya in the hall. He grabbed her hand gently, his fingers intertwining with hers. He smiled as he looked over at her. _I think I love you._

"Let's go?" Cam asked. Maya nodded, and the two left the rink. "So, do you feel better?" Maya sighed as they continued walking down the sidewalk. "You know, about the Zig situation?"

"A little," Maya nodded gently. "Cam, I just..." she took a breath, "I'm sorry that I didn't really say anything to you when you first moved in." She said. "And that I was bitter about you moving in." Cam smiled softly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Cam said. "I get it," he began, "but you're not bitter now, and that's what matters." He smiled at her. Maya nodded gently. "To be honest, I was nervous about moving in." He sighed. "I thought you'd reject me, and when you kind of did, it hurt."

"I know, I'm sorry." Maya bit her lower lip. "But that's over now," she smiled softly, "I like having you right across from me." She said. "It's comforting." The two finally made it to their street. "Thank you, Cam." She said. "For everything." Cam nodded gently.

"No problem."

* * *

Cam sat on Katie's bed. He took a breath, finishing his last piece of homework._ I'm tired._ He yawned as he completed it, and tossed it into his backpack. He stretched out before falling back onto the bed. He groaned as the door opened. He looked over, seeing Maya. "Hey," Cam smiled gently, "do you need something?"

"Just someone to talk to." Maya said softly, leaving the door open. She walked over to him. Cam made room on the bed, moving over to the left. Maya sat down on the right, sitting back a bit. "Were you about to sleep?" She asked.

"Kind of," Cam said, "but I'm not that tired." He smiled. "What's up?"

"I thought about earlier," Maya said gently. She decided to lie next to Cam, and she turned her head to face him. Her eyes met his. She smiled gently. "And I wanted to tell you that I'm happy." She said. "I'm happy you didn't go through..." she said softly, "and that you're here, right next to me." She took his hand gently. "Cam-" she stopped herself. Cam smiled gently at her. "I'm going to stop worrying about Zig, and if he tries to-"

"He won't. I'll make sure of it."

Maya smiled. She nodded. "Are you sleepy?" Cam nodded shyly. "Do you need someone to talk to you?" Cam smiled gently, nodding. He shut his eyes. "Okay," Maya began, "um, French II sucks." She sighed. "I mean, I'm doing good, trust me." She laughed softly. "I just don't like the class." She rolled her eyes. "I wish you were in French II," she pouted, "maybe I'd like that class."

Maya took a breath. "Tori and I are best friends again, just so you know." She said. "I miss having her around, physically, y'know?" She sighed. "I miss Tristan too, but we're getting there." She smiled. "My new friends are nice, but-" she shook her head, "I miss hanging out with you, Tori, and Tristan." She said. "All of us." She continued. "Together." Maya yawned, and shut her eyes for a moment. "I'm so tired."

* * *

Cam opened his eyes. He looked over at the clock. It was midnight, and he was thirsty. He took a breath as he began to turn, only to feel someone beside him. He nearly jumped. _What the-?!_

He turned on his light. _Who turned it off?_ He rubbed his eyes, seeing Maya, asleep. Her glasses were on the night stand. _Who put her glasses over there? Did she fall asleep when she was talking_? Cam furrowed his eyebrows._ Didn't anybody notice?!_ He raised his eyebrows and rubbed his neck. _I should really put her back in her room._ He sighed. _I'm kind of thirsty though._

He sighed as he left the room, heading to the kitchen. Oddly, the lights were on. He walked in to see Dennis. "Hello, Campbell," Dennis said, "did you just wake up?"

"Got thirsty," Cam nodded, "um, Maya kind of fell asleep-"

"Oh, I know." Dennis nodded. He was sitting at the table, drinking a glass of milk. "I decided she could stay by you for the night," he said, "not a big deal." He continued. "You won't do wrong to my daughter, right?"

"Never." Cam said gently, raising his eyebrows. He grabbed a glass, and took out the pitcher of ice cold water. He placed some in a cup, and nodded at Dennis. "Goodnight." Cam left the kitchen, entering Katie's room. He took a sip of his water before putting on the nightstand beside him. He placed the blanket over Maya before getting in beside her.

He smiled, looking at Maya's sleeping face, which was facing his. _She's so...gorgeous._ He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, I love you."

_I just can't wait for you to say that back._

* * *

A/N: I believe the next chapter will sort of reveal Maya's complete feelings for Cam. Whether she says them to him, I won't say in this note. The chapter after will complete the Cam - Zig & Cam - Zig - Maya drama for good, I think. I'm not sure. Then the ones after will just end the story.

Who's excited yet sad for the ending? *raises hand* Thank you guys so much! :)

5 + Reviews


	18. Chapter 17: Maya

A/N:

Thank you guys so much for all the kind reviews! I would have updated sooner but I've been sick. However, I felt a bit better and put in the energy to write for you guys! I love you guys, so much, and of course I'm sad that this'll be ending soon. I can't believe it! Anyways, I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story right now, and you'll all enjoy the ending, promise.

Much love. xx

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: **Maya**

The Next Day...  
Tuesday Morning

_Mmm_. Maya took a breath._ That was a nice sleep._ She kept her eyes shut, not wanting to get up or go to school._ Mmm...wait...what am I hugging?_ She moved her arm a moment, and heard someone breathe._ Wait...what?!_ She opened her eyes, her vision a bit blurry, but she knew who she was next to. _C-C-Cam?!_ Her eyes widened a bit, and Cam blinked his eyes open._ Am I dreaming_? Cam smiled widely. Maya glanced down at herself. _Okay, nothing wrong happened. I've got clothes and so does he._ "Good morning, sleeping beauty." Cam smiled.

Maya blushed. _You're turning red, Matlin._ "G-g-good morning." Maya said softly. "Um..." _What am I supposed to say now?_ Cam kept his goofy smile._ He has such a cute smile, and a cute morning voice._ "Your hair is a mess," she laughed softly. Cam glanced up at his hair and smiled before looking over at Maya.

"I could say the same about you, sleeping beauty." Cam teased. Maya laughed softly before letting go of him. He let go of her shyly. "You fell asleep last night, and nobody bothered to move you." Cam laughed. Maya laughed with him before pouting. "Whoa there, don't pout. You'll turn ugly." He gasped.

"Shut up!" Maya laughed. She got up from the bed, and Cam followed suit. "I'm going to go get ready." She smiled gently. "I think Dustin and Jessica are up. I heard them running a moment ago." Maya said. Cam nodded.

"I'll double check." Cam smiled. "Go, get ready." He nodded at her. "See you at the breakfast table." Maya blushed, nodding at Cam before turning to her bedroom.

She sighed dreamily as she closed the door behind her. _Sleeping beauty? His smile? God, his smile!_ Maya shook her head to herself. _Do you love him yet?_ She turned on her shower. _Do you?_

Maya sighed as she laid out her clothes, waiting for her shower to be ready. She took out some shoes, and put her bag on the bed. _Do you love him yet?_ Maya took a breath. _He's so perfect_. She hopped into the shower, taking a quick one. As soon as she got out, she dried her hair, scrunching it so her hair wouldn't be super frizzy. She put on her outfit, and slipped on her shoes.

She sighed as she fixed her bracelets, and grabbed her bag. She looked down at her wrist. _The charm bracelet..._

_"Every time you have a gig, I'll get you a new charm."_

_Maya blushed as Cam placed the charm bracelet on her. There was one charm, and room for all the new ones. "Cam...thank you..."_

She sighed when she remembered what happened after. _When I told him about the kiss... _She hesitated, looking at the bracelet. _Should I wear it? There's only one charm on it!_ She sighed. _He won't notice. Why would he notice?_ She rolled her eyes, opening her door, only to see Dustin and Jessica rushing to go eat breakfast. Maya laughed softly before looking up to see Cam at Katie's door.

"Ready, sleeping beauty?" Cam smiled, looking up at Maya. Maya nodded and he walked over to her, before they began walking side by side to the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Dustin smiled, leaving his fork in his pancakes. Maya giggled softly, and Cam nodded at his brother. "You look pretty, Maya." He said. Maya blushed. "No wonder Cam l-"

"Shh!" Jessica covered her younger brother's mouth. Maya and Cam sat down in front of them. "That's a secret, Dustin! Shh!" Jessica said. Dustin nodded before stuffing his mouth with pancakes. Jessica continued eating as Maya eyed Cam.

"What's your brother talking about?" Maya asked.

Cam raised his eyebrows at her. "Well..." he rubbed his neck. "He's just being silly." Cam said, putting some pancakes on his plate. He put some on Maya's plate as well. "Just eat, okay, sleeping beauty?" He teased. Maya blushed and nodded.

She began eating her pancakes, smiling as she glanced at Cam. _Do I love you yet?_

* * *

"Maya!" Maya turned. She was at her table, her food on the table, but she wasn't sitting down. She saw Cam, who had separated from the Ice Hounds. "Hey, Maya," Cam smiled as he came up to her. "I wanted to hang out with you, on the steps." He said. Maya turned to her friends, who were intently watching them. "I mean, if your friends don't mind." Cam smiled softly at Maya's friends.

"Awh, he's too cute to say 'no' to!" One of Maya's friends blurted. "Go ahead, Matlin."

Maya's other friends agreed, nodding. Maya blushed as she grabbed her tray. She turned to Cam. "I'm all yours, Saunders." Cam smiled back at her before walking towards the door. He pushed it gently as he held his tray. The two walked down the hall, and out to the front steps. A few people were at the table outside, some were hanging around where the greenhouse used to be, and some people were on one side of the steps.

"Aren't the Ice Hounds mad that I'm taking their team captain away?" Maya teased.

"Nah," Cam laughed. "They won't mind, especially when I make practice end earlier one of these days." He said. "They deserve the rest, and they're doing amazing!"

"I'm glad," Maya smiled, before eating some of her lunch. She swallowed it down before speaking again. "How's hockey?"

"Great," Cam smiled, "I can't believe that I'll be in the NHL soon." He said. "It's...amazing." He sighed. "It's scary."

"You'll be gone soon," Maya said, "I mean, in a year." She sighed. "Right after your senior year, huh?" Cam nodded. "I can't...believe you'll be gone..." she said softly, "I'm going to miss you." Cam looked over at Maya. He put down his tray beside hers.

"Hey, I'm still here now." Cam gently put his arm around Maya. "I won't leave you until I have to go to the NHL." He said. "I'm not leaving anyone, especially Dustin and Jessica." Maya smiled gently.

"Your siblings really look up to you." Maya smiled. "I passed by them once, and Dustin was talking about hockey." Maya laughed softly.

"That's Dustin," Cam laughed softly. He turned to Maya, smiling as he made eye contact. "Listen, about yesterday...and Zig," he began, "you think he's still mad?" Maya bit her lower lip. "You know...at me? I mean..."

"I don't know..." Maya sighed. "I know he's not mad at me, but I don't know how he feels about you." Maya shrugged shyly. "I mean...I don't care about Zig anymore." She said. She looked over at Cam. "I care about you." She smiled gently. "That's all that should matter."

Cam smiled widely at Maya. He placed his hand over hers shyly. "Last night..." he began, "before Luke walked into the locker room..." he leaned in a bit. "I just...really wanted..." Maya smiled softly._ Let him kiss you, Matlin._ Cam leaned in a bit more, and Maya followed suit. Their lips touched gently. _Finally!_ The two continued the kiss for a moment, before slowly pulling away. Cam smiled softly, and Maya smiled back._ I missed his kisses._ "You mean so much to me, Maya."

"You mean a lot to me too." Maya smiled gently. "Cam, I-" Maya stopped when the front doors opened.

"Campbell!" It was Alli, and she looked flustered. _Damn it, wrong timing._ "Sorry, did I interrupt?!" Alli asked. "I really didn't mean to interrupt, I mean if you guys want to kiss, just go ahead and-"

"It's fine." Cam laughed, he turned to Alli, nodding at her. "What do you need?"

"Your Anatomy teacher gave me your test earlier!" Alli smiled widely. "Guess who got a 100% on his Anatomy test?" Alli waved the test in front of Maya's face.

"No way?" Cam grabbed the test. "100?!" Alli nodded.

"I am so proud of you." She laughed. "Anyways, I just wanted to show you this." She said. "I'll see you as soon as lunch is over!" She said. Cam nodded as Alli left, before turning to Maya. He smiled at her.

"You know why I got a 100?"

"Um...you studied?" Maya asked, dumbfounded.

"I only studied because I thought of you," Cam smiled. Maya blushed and laughed gently. "Maya, thank you." He said softly, holding her hand gently. "I..." he took a breath, "thank you." He said gently. "For everything you've done." He smiled. "You're amazing."

Maya smiled. "Cam, I-" _Just spill it, Matlin! You love him! You love him!_ Then, the bell rang. _Damn it!_

"I'll walk you to French II?" Cam asked. He picked up their trays, tossing their trash and leaving the tray on top. He put his arm around her waist, holding her close. Maya smiled. _Maybe some other time._

* * *

Maya sighed as she fell back onto her bed. Cam wasn't home yet, and she was tired._ I'll just go to sleep...he probably won't-_ She then heard footsteps. "Is Maya awake?" _Cam?_

"Probably not," _Dad?_

"I'll just check on her." _Crap!_ Maya threw her blanket on, quickly put her glasses on the nightstand, and shut her eyes. She heard the door open, and she bit her tongue softly.

"Why are you always asleep?" It was Cam. _Why do you come in unannounced?!_ "I brought you lilies." Cam said, and Maya heard him place them onto the nightstand. "Sometimes I wish I could sleep by you every night, y'know?" He spoke gently. "It was nice waking up to you." He continued. "You're beautiful, Maya."

Cam began rubbing her back gently as she pretended to sleep. _Don't move. Don't do anything, Matlin. Don't let him know you're awake._

"Goodnight," Cam got up slowly. He turned, leaving. He held the door knob, and looked over at Maya. "I love you." He said softly, before closing the door.

Maya took a breath, not daring to turn. She felt her heart race.

_He loves me?!_

* * *

__

A/N:

Awww yeah. Well, I'll update soon. ~ Um, thanks! The next chapter answers anything you guys are waiting for on Cam - Zig - Maya / Cam - Zig.

7 + Reviews. [Busy week! D:]


	19. Chapter 18: Cam

A/N:

Oh my! This story ends really, really soon. Like, you guys will be surprised when it ends because IT'S OVER.

Thank you guys so much for all your kind reviews, for subscribing, following, etc. Thank you guys, a lot. I truly appreciate all the effort you guys put in to review this story and read this story! I love you guys, and I hope you'll all enjoy my next Camaya AU, "Come Back, Be Here".

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: **Cam**

Two Days Later...  
Thursday

It was lunchtime, and Cam was sitting with the Ice Hounds. He laughed with his teammates at something one of the younger Ice Hounds said. Cam glanced around the cafeteria as he poked at his food. _Where's Maya?_ He raised his eyebrows, but finally spotted her. She was sitting with her friends, and somebody was coming up to the table._ Is that-_ Cam took a breath. _Zig._ He got up. "Hey, I'll be back." He said.

"Alright, captain." The Ice Hounds nodded as Cam walked towards Maya's table. Zig was standing closer to the table. He looked like he was going towards Maya.

"Hey, Zig!" Cam called out. Zig turned, looking at Cam. His expression was suddenly angry. Cam smirked. "How are you doing, Zig?" Cam asked loudly, garnering the attention of most of the people. Maya turned, making eye contact with Cam. Cam raised his eyebrows subtly. Maya bit her lip. "Who do you think you're going to talk to? Maya?"

"It's none of your business." Zig said curtly. "And so what? Maybe I want to talk to Maya."

"Wasn't harassing her in front of The Dot enough?" Cam asked. A few people began to whisper. "Wasn't her yelling and telling you leave her alone enough?" Cam questioned. "Wasn't her ignoring you, avoiding you, and doing all she can not to see you enough for you, Zig?" Cam asked. "Sounds like Maya doesn't really want to talk to you." Cam shrugged.

"You don't know that." Zig said bitterly.

"I don't?" Cam asked. "I don't know, Zig," Cam shrugged, "when I hang out with her almost 24/7, I'm pretty sure I know." Cam said. "I know everything, Zig." Zig looked at Cam, anger in his eyes. He looked unhappy, mad, and just plain pissed off. Maya, behind Zig, was nervously twirling a piece of hair. She was looking over at Cam, who'd glance at her. "Stay away from Maya," Cam began, "and stop bothering her, because she's not going to forgive you." Cam said. "You need to give up, Zig, you-"

"Shut up!" Zig said angrily. "Why would she want to be with you, when you're still a psycho?" Zig asked. "That doesn't go away that easily!"

"It doesn't?" Cam asked. "Tell me, Zig, look around." He said softly. "Are they staring at me because of the way I speak?" He smirked. "Or because you're the psycho screaming in my face?"

Zig's hand balled into a fist. Cam heard the Ice Hounds get up, ready for a fight.

"Shut up." Zig said.

"Or what, Zig?" Cam asked. "You'll hit me?" He raised his eyebrows. "You'll tell me how I should die?" He asked. "You'll tell me that I'm a psycho, and that Maya doesn't need me in her life?" He looked Zig in the eye. "I've been through enough, Zig." He said curtly. "Hit me with your best shot." Cam shrugged.

Zig shoved Cam, and the Ice Hounds quickly rushed over, crowding behind Cam. Cam laughed gently, brushing it off. "I'm not going to fight you." Cam smiled. "I'm not stupid." He said. "Maya never like you, Zig." Cam said softly. "She never wanted to be with you." He continued. "You were just...a rebound."

Zig cocked his fist back, ready to punch, until the doors to the cafeteria opened. "ZIG NOVAK, PUT THAT FIST DOWN IF YOU WANT TO KEEP GOING HERE." Everybody's attention moved to the doors, where Mr. Simpson stood.

Cam smiled gently. He turned to the Ice Hounds, shooing them away. "Thanks, guys." He said softly as they left. Mr. Simpson walked over.

"What is going on here?!" He asked.

Maya stood up from the table, "Zig was trying to get Cam to fight him." Mr. Simpson looked over at Maya, and then to Zig.

"I want to see you," he gestured towards Maya, "you," he turned to Cam, "and you, especially," Mr. Simpson looked at Zig, "in my office, now." Maya walked over to Cam, and the two followed Mr. Simpson, who had Zig right beside him. "I am not happy with you, Zig."

The four entered Mr. Simpson's office. Cam and Zig sat down in front of the desk, while Maya sat off to the side. "What happened?" Mr. Simpson asked Zig. "I let you back in this school, hoping everything was okay, but nothing is." Mr. Simpson said. "What was that?"

"He's the one that started it." Zig argued. "He and his Ice Hounds-"

"They did nothing." Cam said curtly. "You saw him, Mr. Simpson, he was about to punch me. He shoved me!"

Mr. Simpson sighed. "Did you shove him, Zig?"

"Well-"

"It's a yes or no question, Zig. Did you shove Campbell?" Zig nodded slowly. "Cam, did you physically do anything back?" Cam shook his head. Mr. Simpson took a breath and turned to Maya.

"Can you explain to me?" He asked.

Cam and Zig turned to Maya, waiting. Maya nodded gently. "Zig...has been...harassing me...ever since he got back here." She sighed. "Today he tried to harass me again," she began, "so Cam called him out, asking him to stop harassing me." Maya said. "Zig...wouldn't listen...and he started saying...all these things to Cam." Maya continued. "Cam didn't throw a punch, and didn't do anything when Zig spoke." Maya sighed. "Then, Zig shoved him." Maya continued. "The Ice Hounds rushed to Cam's side, but did nothing." She said. "Zig was ready to punch him, but you walked in."

Mr. Simpson nodded. "Thank you, Maya." He turned to Cam and Zig. "Cam, you did nothing wrong, and you get no punishment." He looked over at Zig. "You, however, do." Mr. Simpson got up. "I'll be back with some forms." He said. "You two may leave." He gestured towards Cam and Maya. The two nodded as he left. Cam got up, and walked over to Maya, taking her hand gently.

Cam turned to Zig. "You need to stay away from Maya." Cam said coldly. "If I ever...ever see you near her," Cam began, "by her locker, by her lunch table," he continued, "I'll make sure you regret shoving me and saying everything you did to me." He turned to Maya. "Come on," he said softly, "let's go."

The two walked out, leaving Zig alone in Mr. Simpson's office.

"Are you okay?" Maya asked, using her free hand to rub his arm gently. "You don't seem okay." Cam sighed.

"I'm just mad at him, you know?" Cam sighed. "He's just..." Cam shook his head. "Maya, you mean the world to me." He said. "I can't have him hurting you." Cam continued. "Maya, you know how I feel about you." _Sort of. I just haven't been able to tell you all of it._

Maya smiled gently. "Cam, thank you." She said. "For...all you've done." She smiled, and hugged him tightly. I love you, Maya. She pulled away as the bell rang.

"I'll walk you to class." Cam smiled, continuing to hold her hand. _If only I could hold her hand every day, and call her my girlfriend._

"Okay." Maya smiled softly.

Cam glanced down at her as they began walking. _I love you, Maya. So much._

* * *

A/N:

Did anything confuse you guys? Is there something you want to be cleared up in the next chapter or two? Anything at all, between Cam - Zig / Cam - Zig - Maya that you're curious or confused about! Just say so in a review and I'll make sure it's cleared up.

Sorry this was a short chapter. :[ The next one will be longer, especially if you guys have any questions!

Thanks for reading!

7+ Reviews


	20. Chapter 19: Maya

A/N:

Next chapter is the last, and then there'll be an epilogue! *gasp* Are you guys ready for it? Are you? I hope you guys enjoy the ending, and the epilogue. I also hope you guys will enjoy "Come Back, Be Here" which will be released HOPEFULLY Monday, and I'll try to update every day next week. ~ I'm on Spring Break now! :'D Anyways, I enjoyed writing this story, and reading all of your guys' reviews! I truly enjoyed them, and I hope you guys enjoyed this as well. Much love.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen:** Maya**

The Next Day...  
Friday Night

Maya smiled as she cleared the last dish. She offered to do the dishes, but Cam insisted he wash it, and she just wipe them. She didn't want to argue with Cam, because he'd obviously win, so she was stuck wiping them clear of water. "Done," Maya smiled smugly. Cam looked over at her, smiling back. Maya turned to her parents. Her dad was on the couch, and her mother was beside the couch. "We're done," she said to her parents, "I'm going to my room."

"Alright, sweetie." Margaret said to her daughter. Maya turned to Cam, nodding at him slightly before leaving him in the kitchen. She opened her door, and walked into her room, leaving the door slightly ajar. She smiled, looking at the lilies Cam had brought for her Tuesday night. She had placed them in a vase, and they were still beautiful.

Maya took a breath as she sat at her computer._ Cam stood up to Zig yesterday. He risked getting into a fight, and stood up to Zig._ Maya sighed dreamily, resting her elbow on the desk, and resting her chin on her hand. _He told me he loves me, even though he doesn't know that I know..._ Maya furrowed her eyebrows. _Do I love him?_ She sighed.

Maya nearly jumped when her computer displayed a 'Call' sign from Skype. She smiled, seeing that Tori was calling her. Maya put on her headphones, plugged them in, and accepted the call. "Hey Tori," Maya smiled. Tori smiled, waving as she picked up her headphones. "How are you doing?"

"Ah-mazing," Tori said, "Tristan told me a few things," she began, "finally, somebody said something to that stupid Zig!" Tori flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Was it wonderful to watch? I heard you had front row," Tori giggled. Maya blushed. "Awh, you're blushing!"

"Shut up, Tori." Maya laughed softly. "It was sweet of Cam, and I..." she sighed, "I'm glad he stood up to Zig." Maya continued. "It was...wonderful." She shrugged gently.

"Are you guys official yet?" Tori asked.

"Tori," Maya sighed, "I'm not even completely sure how I feel about him." Maya said. "Of course, I want to be with him," she began, "I love hanging out with him, and seeing him all the time," she continued, "I love how sweet he is, and how he's always there for me," she continued, "I love how sweet he is to his siblings, and how well he treats my parents." Maya shrugged. "I just don't know how I feel about him."

"Maya, are you serious?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, I am..." Maya said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Maya, you're in love with Cheesy!" Tori laughed. "You love everything he does, and...it just...you're so in love, Maya." Tori said. "It's so obvious."

"What? No it's not." Maya protested. "I don't know if I'm in love-"

"You're in love." Tori argued. "Everything you tell me, all the things Tristan tells me, you're madly in love with Cheesy." Tori said. "Maya, you guys hang out 24/7!" She began. "You guys are just...so in love."

"Can we not...talk about that right now?" Maya sighed. "I'll think about it." She said. "So, why did you call me?" Tori smiled widely.

"Guess where I'm going to school for our junior year?" Tori asked, smiling.

Maya gasped. "You're leaving the fashion academy?!"

"Yeah," Tori shrugged, "it's amazing, but I'd rather focus on other things." She giggled softly. "Well, aren't you excited?"

"Of course I am!" Maya squealed. "I'll have my best friend around," Maya smiled gently. "I can't wait to see you." Tori smiled, laughing softly.

"I can't wait to see you either." Tori said. "When I see you in person, you and Cheesy better be together, okay?" Maya blushed, smiling. "Well, I have to go," Tori smiled, "I'll see you very soon, okay?" Maya nodded. "Love you!"

"Love you, bye." Maya smiled, hanging up on Tori. She sighed, turning off her computer. She got up from her desk, turning to her bed. She took a breath, and walked over to her bed, falling back on it. _Am I in love with Cam?_

_"Can I tell you a secret, though?" Cam turned to Maya. "Tonight's the most fun I've had since I've been at Degrassi."_

_"I have a secret too," Maya said softly, "I don't like hockey."_

_Cam turned to Maya, smiling gently. "Me either."_

Maya bit her lower lip, thinking back to their first date, ever._ I remember that._ She sighed. _It had taken him two years to ask me out. Hm, almost forgot I met him in the 7th grade._ Maya smiled to herself.

_"Why were you talking to Campbell Saunders?" Maya's classmate, Ella asked, gasping. "He's an 8th grader, Maya, and he's like...a hot 8th grader!"_

_Maya laughed. "Ella, you're crazy."_

_"He's coming back." Ella held Maya's arm in shock. "Oh my gosh, do I look nice?"_

_"Always do," Maya rolled her eyes as Cam walked over._

_"Maya," Cam said, "I'm riding home with you today," he said, "practice was canceled."_

_"Okay," Maya smiled, and Cam smiled back before leaving._

_"You are sooo lucky!"_

Maya laughed to herself. She took a breath._ I've known him for a long time...and...after last year. Stop it, Maya. He told you not to blame yourself. But..._ Maya sat up in her bed. _If only I had treated him better._ She furrowed her eyebrows, and glanced at her wrist, where the charm bracelet still sat. _He was the perfect boyfriend and I messed it all up. I can't mess up again._

She placed her index finger to her lips. _He kissed me. We kissed. We can't be just friends when we kissed the other day._ Maya sighed. _Am I in love with him?_ She looked over to her door. She saw Cam in the hallway, barely walking to Katie's door. He opened it up, and yawned as he entered the room. He, like Maya, left the door slightly ajar. _He's always tired from hockey, but it's something he's loving now._ Maya bit her lip.

Maya sighed. "Cam..." she said softly to herself, "I think I'm in love with you."

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

Maya nearly jumped as her door opened even more. She sighed in relief, seeing Jessica and Dustin. "Were you talking to yourself?" Jessica asked. Dustin was next to her, holding an action figure. Maya blushed. "Is Cam in here?"

_Shit._ "Um, I was-"

"Are they bothering you?" Cam came up behind his siblings.

"I was just asking if she was talking to herself," Jessica argued, "she was talking and it sounded like she was talking to-"

"No, they're not bothering me." Maya assured Cam. "Shouldn't you two be asleep?" She asked Jessica and Dustin. "I wasn't talking to anyone, unless you heard me talking to Tori a while ago..." Maya laughed softly, before glancing at Cam. He was smiling.

"I'm not tired." Jessica protested.

Maya got off of her bed, walking over to the door, "How about I tell you a story?" Maya asked. She looked up at Cam. "Cam can help." Cam smiled. "Come on, let's get you two to bed." Maya took Dustin's hand, while Jessica held onto Cam. The four walked into the bedroom.

"Okay, get on the bed." Maya told the two. Jessica and Dustin got under the covers, and Maya tucked them in gently. "Alright," she turned to Cam, "um...what story should we tell them?" She asked.

"Mm..." Cam thought for a moment, "how about we tell them the story of Cinderella and her prince?" Maya laughed gently. "You can be Cinderella in the story." He said softly. Maya blushed, glancing down.

"Okay," Maya said, looking over at Jessica and Dustin, "well, Cinderella wasn't a princess." She said. "At least, her step-sisters told her she was too ugly and not good enough." Maya began. "Her wicked step-mother wasn't any help either."

"But Cinderella is actually really pretty," Cam noted. Maya blushed. "The prince was having a ball soon."

"Yes, the prince," Maya smiled at Cam, "the prince was sweet, and good-looking." She said. "He invited Cinderella's family, which included her."

"But her wicked step-mom didn't want her to go." Cam said.

"However, the animals in the attic helped Cinderella get ready, so did her fairy godmothers!" Maya smiled. "She made it to the ball, in a beautiful dress and glass slippers."

"The prince fell in love," Cam said, "and they danced until midnight." He looked over at Maya, who looked over at him, and smiled.

Maya continued smiling, and her eyes met Cam's. The two continued to stare at one another. Cam took a breath, and he began leaning in a bit. _Is he going to-_ Maya stopped when Cam kissed her gently. She kissed him back softly, and the two quickly pulled away, realizing they were in front of Jessica and Dustin. The two looked over at Jessica and Dustin, only to see them sound asleep.

Maya blushed as she looked over at Cam. "I'm going to go to bed."

"I'll walk with you." Cam said. The two got off of the bed, and walked out of the room, gently closing the door. "Um," Cam cleared his throat, "can we talk?"

"Can we save it for tomorrow?" Maya asked. "I kind...of need to think..." she said softly, "is that fine with you?" She asked. Cam nodded gently.

"Goodnight," he said softly, before quickly kissing her on the cheek. Maya blushed.

"Goodnight." Cam turned, and left. Maya took a breath, closing her door. She leaned against the door, sighing dreamily.

_I'm in love._

* * *

A/N:

Yeah, I know it's like 9 PM here in the West Coast and some people are probably asleep. (psh.) BUT, I wanted to update tonight so I could update tomorrow (Sunday) and on Monday. Wee! ~

No quota. I'm updating tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 20: Cam

A/N:

Happy Palm Sunday, everyone! Have I ever mentioned that I'm a Roman Catholic? Well, today I went to mass, and just...today was perfect. I went to the store afterwards, and an elderly woman complimented my shoes, and that made my day. I went to Faith Formation, and oh my gosh, someone made my day there too. *_* Anyways, have a blessed Holy Week to any Roman Catholics out there! :)

Here it is, the final chapter of "Nothing Like Us" :( An Epilogue will be up tomorrow. I'm excited for "Come Back, Be Here" though, so yeah! :D Hahaha. Anyways, here we go. Let's see what happens?

Thank you loves, for all your kind reviews! Please read the long A/N the end.

* * *

Chapter Twenty: **Cam**

**Two Days Later...**  
**Sunday Night**

Cam sat on the couch, munching on some popcorn. He sighed._ Maya didn't talk to me yesterday._ He furrowed his eyebrows._ I wonder if kissing her was wrong..._ Cam sighed as he changed the channel on the TV. He stopped, seeing that it was an interview, and it was Mike Dallas being interviewed. Cam smiled to himself. _God, I miss Dallas._ Cam took a breath, watching the interview.

"Yeah, I went to Degrassi High. Just one year, senior year." Dallas said coolly. "I was team captain, but the real star was our rookie, Campbell Saunders." Cam smiled. "The Ice Hounds are a great team,"

"What are you watching?" Cam turned to see Maya. Maya sat down beside Cam. Cam smiled gently. "Hey, that's Dallas." Maya said, smiling.

"Yeah, he's in the NHL, y'know." Cam laughed softly.

"That'll be you soon," Maya said, "don't forget about me." Cam turned to Maya, smiling.

"I'd never," Cam said softly. He took a breath. _This is your chance, Saunders._ "Maya, we need to talk." Maya sighed. "Please, don't tell me we can't talk, because we need to talk." Maya bit her lower lip. "Maya, I-" Cam stopped, lowering the volume on the TV. "Maya, we kissed...twice." Cam said softly. "You didn't stop me." He continued. "I just want to know how you feel."

"I don't know how I feel." Maya said softly. "It's like part of me...just wants to...be with you, Cam." Maya said gently. "Then the other part is trying to stop me, as if I'm doing something wrong!"

"How would it be wrong?" Cam asked softly. "Maya, I..." he took a breath, "I love you, Maya," he said gently, "and I want to be with you, again." He continued. "I know we can make this right." Maya sighed, looking over at Cam. "I just want to know if you feel the same way about me."

"That's the problem!" Maya groaned. "I don't understand how I'm feeling," she said softly, "I just don't." She sighed, and looked up at Cam. "I want to be with you, Cam," Maya said gently, "I think...I think I love you, but I don't know if it's right."

"And why wouldn't it be right?" Cam asked.

"I don't know." Maya sighed.

"Maya, I don't think I just...love you," Cam said softly, "Maya, I'm in love with you." He continued. "Ever since I moved in here, all I could think about was you," he said, "even before I moved in here, I worried so much about you," he continued, "I knew you would blame yourself," Cam said, "I just wanted to badly reach out and explain how last year was not your fault, at all." Cam sighed. "Maya, I wanted to be your friend, again, and when I found out Zig was gone, Tori was gone, and that Tristan had new friends-" Cam stopped. "I wanted to talk to you, but you found friends quickly."

Maya looked over at Cam. She took a breath. _Say something, Maya...tell me something..._

"I did blame myself," Maya began, "but it's only because I felt like I wasn't being a good girlfriend," Maya said, "Cam, you were...the first guy that actually noticed I exist." Maya sighed. "You were my first boyfriend, and I...wanted everything to be perfect, so I panicked." She said softly. "I wanted to talk to you, but I was scared that if I did, I'd mess up and hurt you." Maya continued. "Cam, I think I'm in love with you, but I'm not sure that I am."

"Then..." Cam looked at Maya, making eye contact with her. "I want to be your boyfriend, again." He said. "This time, I'll do everything right." He said gently. "Maya, I love you."

"I love you too," Maya said softly, "but I-"

Cam held her hand gently, placing his other hand on her cheek. He smiled softly. "No 'but', Maya." He said. Cam leaned in slowly, kissing her gently. She kissed him back softly, smiling through the kiss. A few moments into the kiss, the two pulled away. "Maya Matlin, will you be my girlfriend, again?"

Maya blushed and giggled. "I'd love to be your girlfriend." She said. She nearly jumped when she heard someone clear their throat. The two turned to see Dennis, Margaret, Jessica, and Dustin standing at the Kitchen door. "But I think you have to ask my dad first." Maya laughed softly.

Cam turned, smiling. "Mr. Matlin, is it okay if Maya becomes my girlfriend again?" Dennis smiled gently.

"You promise not to hurt her?"

"Never would." Cam nodded gently. "I love her too much." He said softly.

"You have my permission," Denni smiled, "and Margaret's of course." Margaret laughed gently. "But Maya, do you have their permission?" He gestured towards Jessica and Dustin.

"I don't know," Maya furrowed her eyebrows, "is it okay if your brother and I become a couple?" Maya asked.

"Well, duh!" Jessica said bluntly. "We've been waiting for this day." She said. Dustin looked over at Cam and Maya, nodding eagerly.

Maya laughed, and turned to Cam. He continued to hold her hand. "Well, looks like you're my girlfriend again, Maya Matlin." Cam smiled.

"I guess you're my boyfriend, Campbell Saunders." Maya giggled.

"Yay!" Jessica smiled, clapping her hands gently.

"Alright you two, don't go to bed late." Dennis said. "Good night." He nodded at the two before leaving with Margaret.

"I'm tired." Dustin yawned.

"Goodnight!" Jessica giggled, smiling at Cam and Maya before running off with Dustin.

Cam smiled at Maya, lying back on the couch. She lied beside him, and he turned the volume up on the TV. "I love you," Cam whispered to Maya.

"I love you too." Maya smiled, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "Thank you, for everything." She whispered softly. Cam kissed the top of her head gently, holding her close as they continued watching what was on TV.

"You're welcome."

_"There's nothing like us/there's nothing like you and me/together through the storm"_

* * *

A/N:

I'm not so sure how I feel about the way I ended it, but it's over. I will be posting an epilogue tomorrow, so expect that.

I want to thank all of you guys, so much. Most of you were here from the prologue, and stuck around even when Campbell Saunders (R.I.P) died on the show. I want to thank you guys for all of your kind words, everything you guys have done, and just for being here. I enjoyed writing this story, and I enjoyed every single review you guys left. I apologize right now for anything that confused you guys at first, or any disappointments I have left behind. I do thank you guys, though, honestly. You guys are amazing people, and I'm glad I got to share this story with you guys.

Hopefully, "Come Back, Be Here" will be up tomorrow or Tuesday, and I'll try to update everyday if I can. I'm excited for it, and I hope you guys will enjoy it. Its format will be different, and I'll totally explain it in a blog post and I'll link the post at the beginning of Chapter One, because I'd like to leave the Prologue A/N - less. Haha.

Anyways, thank you.

It's the end of "Nothing Like Us", but the start of "Come Back, Be Here"! Thank you guys, so much! I love you all.


	22. Epilogue: Maya

Epilogue: **Maya**

**2 Weeks Later...**  
**Graduation**

Maya sat in the stands with Cam. They were watching the seniors graduate. _That'll be Cam next year..._ Maya furrowed her eyebrows. _How will everything work out?_ She felt Cam squeeze her hand softly. _We'll make it work._ Maya smiled, glancing at Cam, who was smiling as he watched the seniors get called up. _We'll make it right._

Maya smiled widely as they called the next name, "Luke Baker." Cam was smiling.

"I'm going to miss him," Cam said, "he's great at hockey." He said gently. "I hope he does well in the NHL." Maya smiled at Cam.

"He will. He had a great captain." Cam smiled at Maya, and turned as he heard the next name.

"Alli Bhandari."

"I'm going to miss her the most!" Cam said. "Who else is going to tutor me?" Maya laughed softly.

"You'll survive, I trust in you." Maya smiled, holding his arm gently. The two smiled, watching the seniors get called up, the valedictorian give her speech (It was Alli, by the way.) and the final speeches being given.

Soon, the seniors threw up their caps, cheering. People in the stands stood up, many ready to leave. Maya smiled at Cam as they waited for everyone around them to leave. "That'll be you next year."

Maya sighed, holding Cam close. "I know," Cam said softly, "but I'll always be around, Maya." He smiled. "I won't leave you." He said, standing up with her, holding her close. The two walked down from the stands, meeting Alli at the bottom. She was with her parents, and Jenna.

"Cam!" Alli smiled, and hugged Cam. "I'm glad you made it to my graduation." She laughed. Cam smiled. "Wait, don't tell me," she said, pulling away. She looked at Cam, and then to Maya. "Awh! You guys are together!" She gushed. "How cute." She giggled. "Thanks for coming," she smiled, "I'll see you whenever I'm in town." She laughed. She gave Cam another quick hug, and smiled at Maya. "See you guys!" She said, leaving with her family.

"I'll be in town whenever you want me to be," Cam whispered to Maya, "I won't be gone that easily." Maya blushed as they walked away from the graduation site.

"Well, it's summer now." Maya said softly. "All that matters is we'll get the whole summer to spend time." She smiled. "You, me, and our families." She wrapped her arms around Cam's neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling. "I love you, Cam."

"I love you too, Maya."


End file.
